Chasing Pavements
by kpgleek13
Summary: AU. Brittany and Santana meet on the subway in the most unexpected of ways when both of them had literally the worst day of their lives occurring on the same day. Both women try to comfort one another but realize that they share an undeniable chemistry. After a few years, their paths cross again. Will they act on it this time or leave everything to fate? No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know that I should be updating LoA but this idea has been bothering me big time during class for a while now. I just need to get this out of my system before my exams. Haha.**

**Not sure if I'd leave it as a one-shot or continue with the story. Let me know your thoughts about it as always.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY/SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STORY. All rights reserved by the author.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Brittany's wedding day.

The day that almost every girl anticipated or planned ever since they were kids. People even often regard it as the most important day of a woman's life. So, how come Brittany feels otherwise?

"Okay. Deep breaths." The blonde nervously mumbles while looking at herself in the large mirror.

Suddenly, the door opens to unveil another blonde.

"You called for me?" The bride's maid of honor peeks through the door.

"Oh god. Quinn, I'm so nervous! I don't think I can go through with this!"

"What?" Her best friend exclaims as she approaches and holds Brittany on both sides of her arms. "Britt, you're just getting cold feet. It's normal. You just need to calm down."

"No, Q. This is different. I don't think I want to get married." She sits down on the bed beside her while Quinn does the same.

Brittany and Amanda, her fiancée, met during Brittany's junior year in Juilliard through their mutual friends and have since been together for 3 years. Amanda, who was a year ahead of Brittany from another university, proposed to the blonde during her graduation. However, they decided to put off the wedding until a year later, in order to save up their own money and focus on their careers first while living in New York together.

"How can you say that? You've been together for the longest time, Britt."

"I know. It's just that I've been having this gut feeling that I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying her."

The maid of honor gasps in shock. "What?!"

"I just.. I-I'm not sure if I want to get married at all. To her." Brittany mumbles.

Quinn then stands up to face the bride. "Look, Britt. I know that the wedding is overwhelming you so much right now but a lot of people are outside waiting for you to get married. This is all just cold feet, okay? Every bride gets it. Plus, Amanda loves you and you love her too, right?"

Brittany sighs. "I honestly don't know anymore, Quinn."

The other blonde squints her eyes at the bride. "You were supposed to say 'yes', Britt."

A few seconds of silence envelops the whole room and just as Brittany is about to say something, the wedding planner comes in to tell them that the wedding's about to start. In this regard, they take to their places but not before exchanging a worried glance at each other.

* * *

Brittany's mind is clouded with so much doubt right now that she didn't really hear her father say something while walking her down the aisle.

"Honey, you have to smile." Christopher Pierce mumbles beside his daughter who looks as if she's seen a corpse in front of her.

"W-what? Oh, sorry."

"You okay, baby? You look like you're about to faint or something."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Dad."

Brittany glances up to see the other bride. A red head with long hair just like hers and almost as tall as the blonde herself, who's also wearing a white dress while grinning widely at Brittany on the other end of the aisle.

After a few seconds and a kiss on the cheek, Christopher finally gives his daughter away and the priest proceeds to do the ceremony.

"Hey, you okay?" Amanda whispers to Brittany, she replies by giving only a small smile while the former just nods and is acting completely oblivious to her distress.

Right now, Brittany's mind is full of questions. Is Amanda the one? Is she making the right decision by marrying her? She doesn't even know more than half of the guests her parents and Amanda's parents had invited to their wedding. Hell, Brittany and her soon-to-be mother-in-law hate each other big time. At first, Brittany had known Amanda as a sweet and loving person but halfway through her senior year, she noticed that Amanda had become more arrogant, lazy, and cocky which in turn, results to a tendency of belittling everyone around her, especially those who aren't in the same level as them. Another issue is that, Brittany seems that she doesn't even know herself anymore, she feels that she's lost her identity ever since Amanda had become possessive of her and completely dominated their relationship a year or two after they started dating.

She feels trapped by forcing herself into an identity Amanda built for her. Besides, the ginger has been nothing but a bully when it comes to Brittany's dancing career, saying that it's only just a hobby and she should find a real job like hers in the corporate world. And so, Brittany gave up dancing and took up a non-fulfilling job in advertising while secretly doing dance auditions for that one big, lucky break.

Amanda is from a less wealthy family than that of Brittany. In talks of business though, Amanda volunteered to take over and run half of the Pierce's business for Brittany when they get married because according to her, Brittany could hardly do with an easy job, let alone run such a huge business. Brittany's dream of becoming a successful dancer was further ignited when she had been accepted to become one of Beyoncé's back up dancers in her tour. However, Amanda heavily demanded that she drop out of the tour or else, she would leave her. Brittany hesitantly chose to drop out of love for Amanda.

Is this the person Brittany would want to spend the rest of her life with? They're not even married but Amanda already treats her like she owns Brittany and that Brittany owes her life to her. Is she ready to get married? Brittany thought that she had invested a lot of time and effort into this relationship just to walk away. She couldn't just leave, right? But now, she isn't as sure anymore.

"Britt!"

"Huh?" Brittany is pulled out of her thoughts by Amanda who's glaring at her while gesturing to the priest.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest repeats and looks at her for an answer.

The blonde opens her mouth to recite the rehearsed words of "I do" but to her surprise, nothing comes out. _Maybe this is a sign._ She looks at her right where the guests are situated to see that they're all looking at her curiously. The only worried faces among the audience are that of her parents, sister, and Quinn.

"Brittany! Just say the damn words!" Amanda's glare intensifies, whispering a little too loud for all the bridesmaids to hear.

The crowd is now talking loudly to each other. The scene at the altar causing a commotion among them.

Brittany closes her eyes for a moment to block out all the negative thoughts and the tears forming in her eyes. This is the last straw. She knows what she has to do. And she has to do it now or forever be silent.

"Amanda.."

Brittany slowly takes off her ring which causes gasps and loud whispers from the crowd. Upon removing it, she grabs Amanda's hand and places it on her palm then closes it before looking at the other bride's eyes which are on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Brittany feels a drop of tear on her cheek. "I can't do this. I'm so sorry."

The tears that were only forming in her eyes a while ago have now fallen. Brittany grabs her wedding gown and runs out of the church as fast as she could while sobbing heavily. She hears her name being called out by Amanda and some others behind her but she doesn't care anymore.

There is no turning back now. She doesn't want to.

* * *

Brittany ran until she felt that her legs couldn't do it anymore. It must have been a few hours of walking and running around Manhattan trying to keep anyone from seeing her that she finally gave up. It didn't stop other people from staring at her and her make up stained face though.

It was about 9pm when Brittany decided to just go home. But she couldn't possibly do that right now with everything that has happened, right? So, Brittany needs to go to a place where no one will judge the blonde and would give her the space and comfort that she needs right now. Quinn's.

Brittany walks towards the subway and rides the first train that comes her way while earning pity stares from other people on the tracks. Luckily, there aren't that much people now and she manages to get a whole bleacher to herself. Brittany leans forward with her elbows resting on both of her thighs and thinks about everything that have happened today. So much stress, so much drama. Brittany breaks down right there and then with her hands covering her face. She doesn't care about anyone anymore and the looks they're giving her or if she's loud. Her grief is as transparent as it could be.

"Hey." The voice of a woman calls out beside Brittany.

"L-Leave me alone, please." The blonde mumbles through the tears.

A sudden silence takes over. The only sound Brittany could her is the train's movement and that of her crying. After a moment, Brittany looks up to wipe away her tears. She gives out a huge sigh and leans back in the chair.

"Here." The woman from awhile ago mutters and hands out a handkerchief in front of Brittany. The blonde looks at the handkerchief first before looking back at the woman sitting beside her.

"Come on, now." The brunette utters again with her hand still stretched out.

The blonde looks at her and sees one of the most attractive faces she's ever seen, a Latina woman wearing a white blouse, leather jacket, and some tight jeans.

"Are you a mugger or something? Because today hasn't really been a good day for me as you can probably see. I only have 20 bucks in my bra so to speak."

The Latina chuckles. "Not really. And that makes two of us, actually." The mystery woman now has a good view of Brittany's features and thinks that the blonde is probably the most stunning woman she's ever seen, she doesn't care about the puffiness or if the blonde's face is a bit make-up stained. _She's just so damn beautiful. _She tells herself.

The blonde accepts the handkerchief and wipes away the remaining tears on her face. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The Latina stretches out her hand again. "By the way, I'm Santana."

The blonde stares at her at first. Kind of weirded out in a nice way before taking her hand in a firm grip. "Brittany."

Their hands remain clasped to each other until the brunette speaks up.

"I know this is probably weird but would you like to get off this train and grab a bite?"

The blonde looks at her dumbfounded. "But we don't know each other. Aren't you even afraid that I'd hurt you or something? Don't kidnap me, please."

Santana laughs this time, amused at the girl in front of her. "I sincerely doubt it. You just look hungry and I haven't eaten as well. So, I figured that it was a win-win thing, you know."

Brittany is somehow entertained, it's rare that she'd come across someone like Santana in New York. She heavily contemplates the offer and seeing that the next stop is one stop short of her destination to Quinn's, she makes up her mind.

"I really am hungry."

They alighted and walk to a restaurant called Breadstix, a couple blocks away from where they came from.

"They have amazing breadsticks here. Seriously." The brunette exclaims.

Brittany wonders why she's talking to this woman, let alone come with her to this restaurant. She can't help but feel at ease with her though, it's as if they've been friends for years.

They proceed to eat in silence for the next hour with neither talking to other except for the occasional glances. Santana was nice enough to smile at Brittany every now and then but mostly after every refill of her breadsticks which she gladly shared with the blonde.

"Don't worry, I got this." Santana utters when the bill arrives. Brittany doesn't have the energy to fight for the bill anymore, so she just nod and gives a small smile.

"That was a nice meal. Thank you." The blonde says.

"No problem. So, what do you want to do next?"

She's dumbfounded. Brittany thought that they'd go their separate ways by now but Santana still continues to surprise her with this. "I don't know. I honestly don't feel like going home yet." The blonde blurts out while looking down. Tears are forming in her eyes again.

"Cool. Let's walk around then." Santana tells Brittany with a grin. The blonde looks at her with surprise, mostly at the girl's enthusiasm. She doesn't understand how a stranger like Santana can be so nice to her. What she likes most though is that Santana hasn't asked or demanded anything so far. They both stand up and decide to walk around town. They walk in silence and ignored all the stares they keep getting from bystanders. After a few minutes, Brittany realizes that they're already near Quinn's place.

"I hope you feel better. Or at least a little." Santana breaks the ice.

"Yeah. Thanks Santana." Brittany looks at the brunette. "I hope you don't mind me asking, what do you mean when you said earlier that you had a bad day?"

Santana's face falls which doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't -"

"Nah, it's fine." Santana mutters under her breath.

They find a bench just a few feet from them and decide to sit down.

"My fiancée cheated on me. I caught her in our bed with another woman." Santana exclaims.

Brittany is taken aback by this. Two engagements broken in one day. What are the chances?

"I'm sorry, Santana." Brittany exclaims.

"Yeah. That's what she said too. That it was my fault why she cheated. That I was working too much for my dream which will never come true. That maybe if I tried to pay more attention to her she wouldn't go and fuck our upstairs neighbor. That she doesn't love me anymore and a lot more bullshit." Santana chuckles but the squeak and break in her voice is apparent. "We were supposed to get married next month, you know. I love her so fucking much and she just goes and breaks my heart like she didn't care for me at all. I'm working so hard so I can give her the best life I could and this happens." Santana wipes away a tear and lets out a huge sigh before giving a small smile. "But hey, I'm sure my day wasn't as bad as yours."

Brittany gives a sympathetic smile before looking down. "I left my fiancée at the altar."

Santana only stares at her as if she's analyzing something.

"I realized that she wasn't the one. That I deserved to be treated better. That I can't let her define who I am as a person and run my life for me. That I need to follow my dreams without her telling me that I will never make it. I know that maybe I should've called off everything before today but the thing is, I didn't realize all this until the priest asked me if I'd take her to be my wife. I realized at that moment that I didn't want to be her wife and spend the rest of my life with her. It was all bottled up, you know. I'm sad that this had to happen, of course. I've invested a lot into our relationship, as well. However, I don't remember the last time I felt this free or at least a little happy until after I ran out the church. Sue me for feeling liberated." Brittany exclaims while she wipes away the tears in her face.

"Sorry about that, Brittany."

They settle into a comfortable silence. The both of them staring at nothing in particular while looking back at their personal misfortunes today. Two previously engaged beautiful women who coincidentally had a really bad day and ran into each other in the subway. Makes up for a nice story someday.

Suddenly, Santana's phone rings. She grabs it from her jacket to see that it's her ex-fiancée calling.

"Well, I have to go now since it's getting late. Time to face the music." Santana mentions with disappointment.

"You're right. I should probably go too." Brittany voices out as she stands up.

"Wait, are you coming home to her?" Santana asks with a scrunched up face while she tries to level with Brittany,

"No. To my best friend. I can't really face someone I just left at the altar, you know." The blonde chuckles at her remark.

"Point taken." Santana chuckles as well. "Good luck with everything, Brittany. And thank you for tonight."

"No. Thank you, Santana. And good luck as well. It's been nice running into you." Brittany says with a small smile while holding out her hand.

Santana comes closer and shakes the blonde's hand. "Likewise, Brittany. See you around."

It must have been a few seconds but neither wanted to let go of the other. And instead of doing so, Brittany leans in and kisses Santana on the lips.

The brunette is caught by surprise at first but nevertheless, kisses the girl back. It's only a short but sensual kiss. Maybe it's from the overwhelming emotion of everything that have happened today but both of them know that there's a sexual tension between them and an undeniable chemistry that they share.

Brittany is the first to pull back. She smiles one last time before turning on her heels one last time to head towards Quinn's.

"Wait!" Santana exclaims from behind her. Brittany looks back at the brunette who's staring at her. "Will I see you again?" She asks curiously.

Brittany thinks about it first, she had never felt at ease with anyone like her short encounter with Santana. The blonde is almost tempted to give in and say "yes" but she knows better than to give false hope. So, Brittany waves goodbye to the brunette before grabbing her wedding gown.

"I'll see you around, Santana."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story or just leave it as a one-shot. So, please leave your thoughts and let me know if I should continue with this fic.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile but as you wish, Chasing Pavements is now a multi-chaptered fic! Yay! I haven't really planned this out and am currently just making it up as I go. But I visualized this story with only 6-7 chapters, which can change though.**

**Anyway, LoA is still my baby. So, it's still top priority but I'll try to make this story the best that I can.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Appreciate it a lot! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Three years later..._**

"So, you have a radio interview with Ryan Seacrest later, guesting on Jimmy Kimmel tonight, then you have to report back immediately to the label tomorrow morning for a meeting about your fashion..." Sugar, Santana's agent, rambles on as she pretends to listen while looking at the big screen of her label's private jet.

It's been three years since the night Santana met Brittany. And until now, she's still hoping to see the blonde again. Yeah, it's a long shot but as she's relocating back to New York after living in Los Angeles for a year, it makes the thought of seeing her again all the more real.

After meeting Brittany that night, she went back to the apartment where her she and her ex-fiancée used to live together. Santana didn't have to say anything, she just glared at her, packed her things, and moved out of the apartment they used to share. Of course, her ex-fiancée begged for her to stay but Santana knew better. In fact, that's what she is now. Freaking better.

After packing up her stuff and giving one last death glare to her ex-fiancee, Santana knew exactly where to go. A place where no one would make her feel alone and want to kill herself out of depression. It must have been a year since the brunette moved out of the apartment she shared with her two bestfriends - well, that's what they call themselves. And when Santana arrived in their apartment at Bushwick carrying her stuff looking like a wounded puppy, Kurt and Rachel didn't have to ask or think about it twice and just hugged her tightly as they accepted her again at their place.

Since then, Santana threw herself on anything work-related and eventually working up the ranks of Holiday Records. From an unpaid intern to an associate writer and eventually being discovered by a producer for her voice from a demo she made for an artist. Everything she wrote and invested on finally worked out for the better and she had to move to Los Angeles for a year to do some work with a top notch producer and recording on her debut album with most of her written songs in it.

A week ago, Santana released her first single over the radio and it's been nothing but amazing. With critics going crazy over it and even going as far as claiming that she's the one to watch out for. That was just the first single, merely a sample of what she can do. Right now, everyone's clamoring for more. Her much anticipated album, videos, appearances, just everything. They just want more of her because as they say, she's the new Sam Smith of the music industry. Then there's an upcoming tour if everything works out fine. Life is damn good.

Well, when it comes to anything romantic or love related though, Santana changed too. From a hopeless romantic to a skeptical person terribly afraid of commitment. Yeah, she dates every now and then but nothing serious or long-term anymore. One night stands became the norm and dating was more of a side thing. And yes, the public knows about her being openly gay but she's known to be private and mysterious about it. So, maybe that added fire to people's fascination with her. Also, her friendship with Kurt and Rachel had only strengthened over the years with the three of them pursuing their respective interests but making sure that they still talk constantly and regularly. Making sure to push the other to achieve their dreams and to never give up.

Those three years did Santana a lot of good. She moved on from a failed engagement, her career's budding and she's slowly making a name for herself as an up-and-coming singer, she's getting laid regularly - a thing which she emphasizes as a good thing to her friends - and well, everything's fantastic. Santana's actually living her dream but she just can't help wonder why she sometimes still feels that there's something lacking.

"Santana, are you even listening?" Sugar huffs beside her.

"No, not really." Santana mutters under her breath.

"Well, this is very important. I'll repeat everything and this time you have to listen."

As Sugar was about to start again, a flight attendant approaches them holding a bottle.

"Hello, miss. Would you like some champagne?" She asks Santana while leering at her body.

Santana smirks and checks out those long legs before nodding. She lightly grazes Santana's hand before handing her a champagne glass.

"Let me know if you need anything else, beautiful." The flight attendant winks at Santana before making her way to the back of the plane as the brunette follows her with a stare.

"Well, thank you so much for asking me if I wanted one." Sugar exclaims sarcastically at the flight attendant's direction.

Santana laughs. "Maybe because you're not as hot as I am." Sugar swats her with a magazine on the arm as a reply. "Aw! Violent much?" Santana feigns being in pain while massaging her arm and sporting a smirk.

"Oh, please. That didn't even hurt." Sugar sneers. "Stop fooling around! From the top again, Lopez."

"Wanky." Santana quips and this time, she actually listens.

Well, not really.

* * *

They land at JFK after an hour and are now making their way out of the airport.

"Now listen, I need you to go at the label after your lunch. Alright? No excuses or I'll usher you out of that café with my bare hands." Sugar warns her.

"You know, maybe you should visit a shrink regarding your tendency of having violent thoughts." Santana jokes.

Sugar just rolls her eyes at the brunette. "Not more than 1pm, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, Motta."

Suddenly, the flight attendant from awhile ago comes up incredibly close beside her and gives her one of those smirks as she passes by which could only mean one thing.

Santana returns the smirk with one of her own and looks back at Sugar. "Why don't you go ahead?"

They stop walking and Sugar gives the girl a quick once over. "The bottle blonde looks sketchy. Use protection or something."

"Sugar! Will you just.. Please?" Santana tells her with a quick glare while making a quick glance at the flight attendant from across the floor.

"Fine. See you later. Don't forget to send Kurt and Rachel my regards. And I want some chocolate croissant if there's some." Sugar mentions nonchalantly as she hands her the keys before disappearing.

Santana looks back at the girl waiting for her and walks towards her while still wearing a smirk. The brunette is wearing a light blue dress that's perfectly cut for her body then some boots to go with it while having her hair down. The several people that checked her out and took a picture of her was enough evidence that she looked good.

"Hey, sexy." The flight attendant tells Santana who tries to stifle a laugh for hearing such a lame pick-up line.

"Hey."

"So, where are we going?" The girl grins devilishly.

"Heaven."

The flight attendant smirks and leans closer but Santana holds her back on both shoulders and chuckles.

"No, sweetie." Santana smirks before pinching the girl's chin. "Just me."

And just like that, Santana leaves her with a wink and makes her way out of the airport with a devilish grin. Flight attendants aren't really her type to start with. As Santana's nearing the exit, she sees a couple of paparazzi outside. Thankfully, the brunette carried her shades with her because as soon as the doors open, numerous flashes of light almost blinds her. Santana brushes everything off with a smile and wave as she's being ushered by security to get in the car waiting for her outside. After a moment, she drives off to the café where Rachel and Kurt are waiting for her.

* * *

"I cannot believe you're both still living in Bushwick! I mean, you're in Funny Girl and Kurt's career at Vogue is taking off. Come on!" Santana yelps. Rachel, Kurt, and her are all seated at a quaint café along the business district in the Upper East Side, just a couple of blocks away from Holiday Records.

"Hey, it's a really nice apartment and quite cheap at that." Kurt comments.

"Yes. I believe that apartment has brought us all this good luck. Kurt and I agreed that we won't move out until we've really made it." Rachel quips.

"Haven't we all, Berry?"

"Well, we're not branded as 'the next big thing' like you, Santana. Give it a year and we'll probably move out." Kurt says and Rachel nods.

"Fine. Whatever floats both of your boats." Santana declares. "So, anything new?"

They all proceed to catch up with what's new and whatnot. The three of them talked and laughed as if Santana never left New York. She missed having these two in her life like this. Santana doesn't really have that many friends to start with but what lacked in quantity, made sure to make up for the awesome quality.

As they are laughing about Rachel's recent flop in her dating life, a flash of blonde catches her attention at the other side of the café with her back towards Santana. Her heart stops for a second, not from nervousness but more of a weird relief. Santana couldn't deny that deep inside, she's hoping that it's Brittany. Except that she actually can't see her face.

"Santana, you okay?" Rachel asks her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I know." Santana waves it off.

They continue their conversation for a little while but when Santana looks back at the mystery blonde again, disappointment brushes over her. It's not Brittany. Just someone who could pass off as her twin. Santana gives out an exasperated sigh and returns her attention back to her two friends for the rest of their stay and until it's time for her to make her way to Holiday records for an early meeting with Sugar and the bosses.

* * *

Quinn's presently waiting for Brittany who's already 10 minutes late at a small café in Manhattan. So, to entertain herself, she looks around and people-watch for a while when a surge of laughter coming from the other side of the packed place catches her attention. Quinn follows the laughter to see three friends looking like they're having a grand time. She stares particularly at a Latina who looks familiar, someone she's definitely seen on television. What was the name? Samantha Lopez? Saldana Lohan? Definitely not the latter. She can't quite remember it except for the said woman's amazing voice. It's quite short-lived though because after a couple of minutes, their group left the cafe.

Quinn sighs again but not long after, her bestfriend arrives wearing simple jeans, a loose shirt, and some nice shoes to match with it.

"About damn time, Pierce!" Quinn jokes while she gets up to give Brittany a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry! I woke up late and my alarm didn't go off."

"Well, I'll let it pass this time since I missed you a lot." Quinn utters and they both chuckle. "You actually missed some kind of celebrity who left just a couple of minutes ago."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Anyway, how's your new apartment?"

Brittany sits down and turns her attention to Quinn. "Oh, it's awesome, Quinn. It's nice and really feels like home. I feel like such a grown up now. You'd have to drop by soon!"

"You don't even have to ask." Quinn says and they proceed to order food. "So, tell me, how's it like at the West End?"

The night she met Santana, Brittany went home to Quinn's place. It didn't surprise her anymore though when she saw her parents, Quinn, and her sister, Becca, who's only 3 years younger than her, waiting for her at her bestfriend's living room. That night, she didn't hesitate to cry on her father's shoulder. Brittany didn't need to explain herself to any of them anymore, they understood where she was coming from when the blonde said that she realized that she can't marry Amanda. That night, Brittany was showered with love by them, with assurance that they still love her and will always be by her side, and even a sly comment from Becca that she never really like Amanda in the first place. Of course, her ex-fiancée berated her for humiliating her and all that jazz but Brittany decided to be the better person and to just let it go.

After a week, she finally made a decision to follow her dreams. Brittany quit her boring job in advertising and started going on auditions again. Just like a sign from the Gods, a choreographer from one of her past auditions called her to ask if she'd be interested for a spot in another Beyonce tour, seeing that the blonde really stood out before. Without any hesitation or second thoughts, she said yes and packed her bags. With this, her family couldn't be any happier knowing that Brittany's finally following her dreams.

After two years of working and dancing on tours for famous artists like Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, and Katy Perry. She decided to try and go for a different route and test the waters of Broadway where she was offered to be a head choreographer for an upcoming, big musical at the West End Theatre. She had to admit that it was different. Maybe because she's in another continent but it was different in a way that the rush of dancing in front of thousands of people wasn't there. It's where Brittany discovered that she loves teaching dance. It's what she liked best about the whole experience, actually. Before, it had only been a thing she had been dying to do for quite some time but now, it's certainly a passion of hers.

The musical proved to be a mega success and Brittany received rave reviews for the dance and choreography of the play. Brittany is now in demand. It was at that moment that the blonde finally felt peace and happiness. Having people recognize her for the talent she has and everything she worked hard for and sacrificed to achieve has finally come full circle. Brittany guesses that the downside of it all was she almost never got to see her family and Quinn, but she made sure to at least talk to them whenever she had the time. Another downside, is that she never really had the time to date or have a relationship. Yeah, there were the occasional dates and some girls she met back in the UK but never really something serious.

What brought her back in New York was an offer from a label to become a head choreographer for an up and coming singer's works. Like the whole stuff. Music videos, appearances, and even a tour. The thing that made her say yes is the whopping pay she'll get. Brittany thought that with that kind of money, she could finally settle down in New York and open a dance studio where she could teach dance, something the blonde had been planning to do now for quite some time. So, for hopefully the last time, Brittany packed her bags and moved back to New York to start another chapter of her life.

One thing that excites her the most though was the chance to hopefully see Santana again. Yeah, she's not even sure if the brunette is still in New York but she's hoping big time to at least, magically bump into her or see her at some café like where she and Quinn are staying at. Brittany thought of Santana almost everyday and that fateful night they met. There's just something special about her that Brittany can't place.

"So, how's it going with the Mohawk guy?" Brittany asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

"His name's Puck, Britt. And we're still together, going strong actually."

"That's cool. I demand to meet him personally so I can grill him and bombard him with embarrassing stories about you."

"In that case, you'll never meet him." Quinn says with a wink. "How about you? Gonna find that beautiful girl you met three years ago?"

Brittany thinks about it for a moment. "I don't know, Q. I'll let fate decide on that."

Quinn just nods. "Well, you'll never know. Maybe she's just around the corner. Or a couple of blocks. Hell, maybe you'll meet her today."

* * *

Their conversation continued for another half hour before Brittany checked on her watch to see that it's time for her to get going or she'll be late for a meeting the label set up. They say their goodbyes and promised to see each other within the week again before they separated ways. Brittany walked for a couple of blocks until she reached Holiday records. She enters the building and is greeted by the receptionist, eventually being directed to a room a few levels up.

Upon entering the meeting room, Brittany is greeted by a couple of executives. She notices that the singer in question isn't there yet, so they waited for a couple of minutes until two women arrive and she couldn't be anymore surprised.

"Santana?" Brittany blurts out in shock upon seeing the brunette.

"Brittany." Santana replies back wearing the same surprised expression as the blonde.

"How about that, fellas? Our two talents know each other. Good sign." Holly Holiday, owner of Holiday Records, exclaims.

Out of all the places they'd meet again, it would miraculously turn out to be the first day they're back in New York. At the label where they'll start working together. Maybe it's the universe trying to tell them something.

"So, let's talk business." Holly grins. "As you all know, the best next thing in the music industry is Santana Lopez, so we're gonna do everything we can to expose her talents and make her a household name. And how do we do that? We'll push for appearances, hire the best directors for her music videos, and as soon as her album reaches double platinum or higher, a tour will definitely be done if everything pans out. Right now, we're getting amazing reviews on her first single over the radio. Since the album will finally be released by the end of the week, I want a music video to go along with it. Plus tons of appearances for Santana the day after her album hits itunes, the stands, and everywhere else." Holly adds.

Right now, Brittany is still in shock. No one told her that Santana would be the up and coming singer they were talking about back then.

"Brittany Pierce." Holly gestures to Brittany for everyone to see. "Will be the head choreographer for everything Santana related. Tours, appearances, videos, and the works. I'm telling the both of you now that you two will work very closely together. So, I suggest you girls get comfy because it's gonna be a long and crazy ride."

Now, it's Santana's turn to be surprised. She didn't freaking know. Maybe she should have listened to Sugar's ranting awhile ago a little more carefully.

After everyone is dismissed, both women are still pretty shocked at the fast turn of events that transpired awhile ago. So, as they go out the door, Santana didn't hesitate to approach the blonde anymore.

"Hey, Brittany." The brunette blurts out nervously.

Brittany looks back at her with a shy smile. "Hey. Uh.. That was surprising, huh?"

"Yeah." Santana smiles back before clearing her throat. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Brittany replies. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me too. I just came back from LA today, actually."

"Really? How about that? I just got in from London last night." Brittany quips.

"How have yo-" Santana's cut short by Sugar who is calling for her from a few feet away. "Just a second!" Santana yells back.

"So, as I was saying, how have you been? Three years is kinda long. I-I mean, I haven't seen you since that night. But who's counting anyway?" The brunette awkwardly rambles and mentally slaps herself for being too obvious.

"I've been great, actually." Brittany chuckles. "How about you? I see that you're quite famous now."

"Not yet." Santana smirks. "And I've been great too."

They share a moment. With no one speaking, just looking at the other in a comfortable silence while smiling. That kind of smile where you can see genuine relief and happiness. Maybe it's because after three long years, they've finally found each other again.

"Santana! Let's get going!" Sugar yells from the other side of the room.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "I'm coming!" She shouts before turning her attention back to Brittany. "Listen, I would really love to talk some more but my agent's really riding me up right now with my schedule. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Brittany nods and forces a smile, disappointed that she won't get a hold of Santana for a little while to talk some more. She sighs and watches as the brunette walks away from her, even thinking that it's strikingly similar with the way she walked away from Santana before. Brittany doesn't want to wait another three years again for another chance.

"Santana, wait!"

The brunette stops in her tracks and looks back at the dancer with a confused expression. "Brittany, is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Brittany grins at this because if she's going to be really honest, she would really love to hear and know everything that went on with Santana for the past few years and more. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner or coffee some time? You know, to catch up?"

Santana gives out one of the most beautiful smiles Brittany has ever seen. It was so beautiful that Brittany didn't even hear what the brunette said.

"W-what was that?" The blonde mutters.

"I said, I would love to." Santana replies with a small laugh.

"G-great." Brittany says with an awkward smile. "I'll just call or text you later. That is, if you'd give me your number. It's kinda top secret stuff now, isn't it?"

Santana laughs at her remark "Not for you." She adds as they begin to exchange numbers.

"Lopez, stop flirting already!"

Santana sighs exasperatedly. "I said I'm coming, goddamn it!" She yells back and Brittany chuckles.

"So, I really have to get going now."

"Yeah, I got that part." Brittany exclaims. "Goodbye, Santana." The blonde smiles for one last time and moves to turn her back on Santana as she starts to walk away with a dopey grin.

"Wait." Santana calls out and Brittany immediately looks back and sees her sporting a serious expression.

The blonde's grin instantly disappears. "Something wrong?"

"Don't say goodbye. I don't like that word."

"Oh. Alright then." Brittany utters, a bit confused. "Uhmm.. How about 'see you later'?"

"Much better." Santana says with the same stunning smile from awhile ago that makes Brittany's mind short-circuit for a second. "So, I'll see you later?"

"W-What was that?"

"I said, I can't wait to see you again." Santana sneaks a wink towards Brittany's way that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Yes. Definitely. Uh.. I-I mean, see you later."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the stitch, I'll be updating Chasing Pavements alternately with Romantically Speaking every few days until I finish them. That I can guarantee you all. Sorry, just really excited to make the sequel to LoA.**

**Song used is "Tonight (Best you ever had)" by John Legend. Check it out if you can! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sugar, will you ever let me sleep? I've been awake for almost three days already. I've probably drank more coffee than a whole Starbucks branch on a busy morning. I think we've gone through my whole wardrobe with all the interviews you're getting me." Santana huffs as they are both seated at the back seat of their ride.

"You'll get to sleep when you're dead, Lopez." Sugar replies nonchalantly while looking at her phone.

Santana groans and mindlessly pouts at her agent who only gives her a look before sighing in defeat. "Just one more thing this morning, filming for that Fallon guesting tonight then another live guesting tomorrow morning and you finally get the rest of the day off tomorrow."

"Yes, finally!" Santana cheers and Sugar rolls her eyes at her.

She looks out by the window as she breathes a sigh of relief. It's been exactly three days since that day they had a meeting at Holiday Records and of course, the day she and Brittany found each other again.

Brittany.

Just hearing or saying the blonde's name makes Santana grin like an idiot. Who ever thought that she'll see the girl again? Seriously. She probably has a bigger chance of winning the freaking lottery before than actually stumbling upon Brittany like this now.

However, Santana's smile falters at the thought that they really haven't gone on that catch-up date yet because of her unbelievably busy schedule. She doesn't even know if she'll see her again today. Or this week. Maybe she should just call her since Brittany dropped her a message the other day to say hi. Santana sighs. She'll do that later as soon as she finishes all her duties for today. The brunette thinks.

"What exactly is this thing I'll be doing next?" The singer asks as she checks her phone.

Sugar looks up for a second. "We'll shoot the music video for your second single. You're gonna be doing some dancing today."

* * *

"Hey, Brittany! You ready for today?" Sugar exclaims upon entering the studio where they'll be filming Santana's music video.

Brittany looks up from the floor where she's stretching out her muscles. She can't help but frown a little when she sees that Santana's nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Hey, Sugar! Everything's good. The main girl knows the routine by heart now, so we'll just run one with Santana before we shoot it." She utters happily upon standing up.

Sugar nods and they engage in a short conversation until a figure on Brittany's right catches her attention. She turns her head and sees Santana, dress in a tight black tank top and leggings for the dance rehearsal, catching her glance at the exact same moment.

Suddenly, everyone and everything in the room becomes irrelevant. Like nothing else matters at all. Everything that Sugar has been going on and about doesn't register at all. Santana smiles widely at her as she approaches them and Brittany returns it almost instantly. Santana thinks that this beautiful blonde in front of her, wearing leggings and a tight midriff blouse that shows off those awesome abs, could not be more perfect right now.

"Hi." Santana almost whispers when she reaches their spot.

"Hi." Brittany replies, still with the same smile.

They stay like that for a moment. Just staring at the other in awe and something they couldn't explain and put into words.

"Uh.. Hello. I'm still here?" Sugar exclaims, effectively getting them out of their trance as both girls try to awkwardly look at anywhere but the other. Sugar rolls her eyes at them while smirking. "Keep it in your pants until we finish here." She adds before walking away and shaking her head.

Both women awkwardly watch her walk away for a few seconds before looking back at one another again.

"So.. Uh.. The-" Santana trails off.

"Y-Yeah.. How—" Brittany mentions almost the exact same time, making them chuckle.

"So, u-uhmm.. How are you? D-did you get my.." The blonde smiles shyly.

"I did, actually." Santana nods and Brittany bites her lip, trying to decode her statement. Upon realizing what she just said, Santana holds up her hands in defense. "N-no! Everything's just crazy but I really meant to call you."

"I understand, Santana. You really don't have to explain anything." Brittany waves her hand in disregard which seemingly makes everything right between them.

They share another moment with no one speaking, just looking and grinning like smitten teenagers before snapping out of it when someone shouts through the loudspeaker something that they didn't actually comprehend but was sure that it meant something.

"So, I believe you'll teach me some parts of the dance?" Santana grins.

"That's about accurate." The blonde replies with a tight lipped smile.

"Well, then." Santana clasps her hands together. "Let's get to work." She adds with a wink directed at the blonde which makes the girl blush.

* * *

"No! This is not good! Where did you get this girl?! She's supposed to be seducing Santana and I'm just not getting anything from this! A test tube with water in it has more chemistry than what these two have!" Jessie St. James, the music video director, huffs over the loudspeaker. "Everybody take five! Santana go over some steps with Brittany on that club scene we need to shoot next. And Brittany, can you deal with that girl? Just. Please." He adds while rolling his eyes.

Brittany nods and sighs as she walks over towards Santana, who by the way, looks smoking right now in a red dress that is barely leaving anything to the imagination. If Brittany is going to be honest, her imagination is going into overdrive right now with naughty thoughts regarding Santana and a bed. Actually, a bed is definitely optional.

"You look smoking, Britt." Santana voices out as she not-so-subtly checks out Brittany in those damn tight leggings. The blonde blushes and desperately tries to hide it from a visibly amused Santana.

Brittany clears her throat. "Y-Yeah. So, how about we practice those steps right now where we'll shoot it." Santana smirks to herself and nods as she motions for Brittany to lead towards the set.

They proceed to rehearse some of the routine innocently. At first. Because as soon as they reach the second part where Brittany basically strips for Santana, things get heated. The stares get intense. The touching turns into almost groping. And well, the subtle flirting is thrown right out the window in those first ten seconds that they've doing the dance.

The set looks like a VIP room in a club. Santana's routine consists of using a ton of freestyling and twirling while groping Brittany. Not a bad job to have. Brittany suddenly leans closer and goes down on Santana to do some routine moves, surprising her even if she's aware that's part of the dance. She only snaps out of it when Brittany appears again and grinds her ass on Santana while the latter's job is to act cool about it.

Brittany turns and spins Santana around then pulls her closer, taking the brunette by surprise. Santana remembers what the dancer taught her awhile ago and leads Brittany to a leather black sofa while holding her on the lower back as their staring match intensifies. In one swift motion, Brittany switches them and forcefully pushes Santana to sit on the couch.

The next few seconds were kind of a blur to Santana as she tries to regain her breathing or more like her consciousness. What she does remember is Brittany opening her legs while she's in between them, the blonde snaking upwards all over her, and Brittany resting her face in front of Santana while smirking. Brittany turns one last time and ends up straddling Santana on the chair for the last move while moving her hips up and down, basically drying humping the singer. As soon as they finish the routine for this club scene, Brittany hungrily stares into Santana's eyes as the singer bites her lip and leans towards the dancer for an almost kiss.

"That one!" A voice shouts from across the studio.

The voice pulls them back to reality and both girls turn their heads to see that everyone's eyes are on them, seemingly for the whole routine.

"Can everyone see this? Just looking at these two girls will make any girl's ovaries explode!" The director yells and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

In a moment of sudden realization of how close they are, the fact that Brittany's straddling Santana on a chair, the dancer blushes heavily and hurriedly gets off Santana while biting her lip as she stands up.

"I want that! Brittany, I want you take over for the whole shoot. Can you do it?" Jessie exclaims. Brittany glances at Santana and contemplates it for a second before finally agreeing. She really doesn't have a choice either way. Within a second, hairdressers grab her from the stage and into the dressing room.

Santana barely contained her excitement.

* * *

This is fucking torture, both of them thought in unison.

It's just dancing, yes. But this kind of close just gives Brittany only so much self-control not to pounce on Santana in front of these many people. She's dancing for the girl of her dreams in a sweaty studio with just the two of them in it while everyone's eyes are watching their every move. Even she can't deny the undeniable chemistry between them when she saw a take on the screen a while ago.

Santana, on the other hand, is having her own crisis. Brittany is freaking half-naked. Well, she's imagined it before but come on, this is real life now! The girl is literally right in front of her and dancing circles in her spot while half-naked. And to say that the singer's job is to seduce the camera and mouth the lyrics to her song, add the fact that this is the third take she's messed up because she's been forgetting the words she wrote herself, is just making her dizzy with how bad of a job she's doing right now. Plus, Brittany's abs. Wow. So fucking distracting.

"Cut!" Jessie yells. Santana groans to herself because she knows that she's messed up yet again when Brittany made this routine move from a while ago where the blonde kneeled and opened Santana's legs with the dancer between them. It basically made the brunette's imagination go crazy, resulting in her fumbling with the words to her own damn song.

"Santana, what is going on there?!" The director huffs and Santana sighs deeply.

"I know, I know. Let's just go through it again one last time." She replies and everyone scrambles to prepare everything for another take again.

"Hey, you okay?" Brittany speaks in between catching her breath.

Santana forces a smile because she's seriously not okay with how close the distance is between them. "Yeah, I'm good."

The blonde gives Santana a look while she wipes some sweat away from her body. "Can I ask you something?" The brunette raises both eyebrows as she motions for her to continue. "What is the song about?"

Santana purses her lips. "It's about seducing someone and proclaiming that you'll be the best they'll ever have."

"Then do it."

"W-What?"

"I mean, let's go crazy with seducing each other and the camera on screen. I'm pretty sure we're gonna hit it right out of the park."

Santana stares at her and smiles at the blonde's words. "That's a great idea. You're a genius, Britt." The blonde blushes at the nickname but nevertheless returns the smile and they're once again locked in one of those moments that Sugar will pretty much tease them for. So, before it gets out of hand, Brittany turns around and slowly walks away to refill her water bottle while wearing those goddamn high heels. She chuckles when she gets wind of her reflection at the other side of the studio, only wearing a black outfit that's barely covering anything.

The blonde catches Santana's reflection as well and the butterflies in her stomach flutter when she sees the brunette's eyes all on her with a dopey smile on her face. She contemplates about something. Seriously thinking about whether she should just say it right now. Maybe it's too early or it's not the right time to ask her yet._ You know what? To hell with it._ Brittany thinks. That's exactly the point, you see. She thinks too much to live within the moment.

Brittany turns around and walks towards Santana again, surprising the girl since she's still unconsciously and embarrassingly staring at Brittany.

"Do you remember that catch-up thing I asked you about last time?" Brittany rambles on nervously.

"Yeah—" Santana was barely able to answer when Brittany cuts her yet again.

"Wanna do that over drinks later? After this shoot? I don't know. U-Uh.. Alcohol or coffee. Depends on what you prefer. Or maybe smoothies." Brittany awkwardly grins and Santana's left to stare at her curiously. The silence makes Brittany nervous and she's about to say something to save herself when Santana chuckles.

"Did I say something funny?" It doesn't come out as a snap but more of a genuine curiosity.

Santana amusingly shakes her head while doing that smile she's pretty sure is only reserved for Brittany. "I'd love to."

"Cool!" She exclaims a little too loud for her liking before clearing her throat. "It's a date then."

Santana's eyebrows shoot up while Brittany's eyes widen after realizing the meaning of her words. "No! I mean, like just a date. Appointment. N-No, definitely not like an appointment. Just a friendly date. Between you know, u-uh friends." She rambles and Santana's more amused now than ever. The fatigue and feeling of being extremely sleepy from travelling around the country and working relentlessly for three consecutive days is suddenly nonexistent because of the scene before her. She even feels weirdly recharged.

Thankfully, Jessie calls them to continue shooting and Brittany is more than relieved by that. They both take to their respective positions again and do a couple more takes until they're finished. Needlessly to say, they flawlessly ace the remainder of the shoot.

Both women are finally able to breathe normally after that. Well, for a little while that is.

Damn that undeniable chemistry.

* * *

They agreed to meet up in this uptown bar just a couple of blocks away from Holiday Records after the shoot for some catch up over drinks. Santana called not too long ago, saying that she's just getting caught up in some quick meeting with her agent and will be over in a little while. They're due to start some rehearsals the day after tomorrow for Santana's upcoming live performances too. The blonde, still not over the shock of being thrown headfirst so fast into things, must admit that all this excites her a lot.

"Hey! Really sorry I'm late. Sugar won't let me go." Santana blurts out upon approaching Brittany at the bar as she quickly takes off her coat. The blonde just stares at her in awe, almost a little too starstrucked at how amazing the Latina looks in her tight white dress. "Hey, Britt. You okay?"

"I-I'm s-sorry. W-what was that?" Brittany mumbles, a little bit dazed. She subtly checks out herself a little and kind of regrets wearing a casual sweater and black skinny jeans instead of something to show her curves off. Well, if she's going to be honest, she knows she looks pretty damn good. Those abs don't miraculously form themselves.

Santana chuckles and calls the bartender for a Heineken and another glass of wine for the blonde. "Nothing. I'm here now, that's all that matters, right?"

"Y-yeah." Brittany clears her throat. "S-so.. Uh.. Are you comfy here? Do you want to go someplace else or-"

"Hey, relax there, will ya?" The brunette smirks and looks around to see a few people looking and pointing at her. "A more hidden spot would be nice though. I don't want people coming up to interrupt us."

Soon, they were transferred to a hidden corner of the bar where people can barely see them. At first, things were quite awkward but Santana took the lead.

"So, how are you? It's been a while." Santana smiles while taking a swig.

"All over the globe, actually. I pursued my dreams. Danced for a couple of big names then went to work at the West End. I came back for the huge offer since I've been thinking on settling here in New York and establishing a dance studio." Brittany grins.

"Wow, that's awesome! How a-about the.. Uhmm.." The brunette clears her throat. "T-the ex-fiancée? D-did you girls like, get back.."

The blonde squints her eyes at first but instantly knew where Santana was heading. "Oh! N-no. The last I've seen her was a few months after we met."

"Cool." Santana smiles inwardly.

"How about you? I see that time has done you good."

"Well, you could say that. All those hard work of starting from the bottom of the food chain in a music label finally paid off."

Brittany smiles. "That's really good to hear. H-how about the ex-fiancée?"

"Last I've heard was that her girlfriend left her for someone younger."

Brittany chuckles. "Karma's a bitch, huh?"

"Karma was actually the name of the girl who left her. Believe it or not." Santana smirks and they both laugh at the exchange.

They continue to catch up about everyhting like they're old friends. Laughing and just being comfortable around each other. Both of them wondering how it's possible for them to feel that way around someone who they barely know. It's as if they don't have to do anything but let the chemistry between them do all the work.

Three beers and a couple glasses of wine later, a buzzed Santana looks at her phone to see a couple of messages from Sugar and realizes that time flew by a little too fast because as much as she hates this, it's time to go someplace else. Brittany agreed to call it a night but the brunette has other plans.

"Britt, where are you going?" Santana asks curiously when Brittany starts to fumble for her keys as soon as they exit the bar.

"Uhmm.. Home?" An equally buzzed Brittany says, confused. The singer chuckles and holds out her hand for the dancer.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Santana exclaims.

Brittany hesitantly takes it and they weave through the crowd hand-in-hand without the awkwardness until they reach a familiar studio building. The blonde didn't have time to ask questions anymore with how fast things are going for her. Next thing she knows, she's sitting with the audience watching a stunning, made up Santana doing an interview with Jimmy Fallon on stage.

"So, where did the inspiration for your second single, 'Tonight (Best you ever had)' come from?" Jimmy says.

"Oh, you know. Maybe personal experience?" Santana says with a mischievous grin. The host and audience instantly erupts with a lot of 'Woah's.

"Interesting, Santana. I bet the whole Bisexual and Lesbian community's keen on knowing that."

Santana laughs. "You'd have to join me in the great dark side to understand, Jimmy. Like I always say, the only straight I am, is straight up bitch." Once again, the host and audience cracks up. Brittany sits there, amazed at how charismatic the brunette is in front of the camera but can be totally sweet behind it.

"How about your first single, 'Lay Me Down'? This one's a little mellow. It's one of my favorite songs right now and I gotta ask, can I keep this album with me? All you people just have to wait for tomorrow's release!" Jimmy grins and Santana laughs. Everyone in the studio cheers.

"That's yours, Jimmy. And thank you!" Santana smiles. "It's actually a song I made after meeting someone one night. I thought I wouldn't see her again, so I wrote this for her. Like a love letter." The brunette looks at Brittany and smirks while Brittany gulps loudly upon hearing those words. The audience breaks out into several "awws".

"Wow. That's awesome. How you found her yet?"

"Actually, Jimmy. I have." Everyone immediately swoons and a couple of 'oohs' and 'aahs' are being thrown from all over the studio. Brittany sees Santana still staring at her before turning her attention back to the host.

"Oh my god! That is so cool! Is she dating somebody?"

"I hope she isn't!" Santana jests while throwing a quick wink at Brittany. "Three years is an awfully long time to wait for another chance again." The brunette mutters as she gives Brittany one of those smiles absolutely reserved only for her.

* * *

After talking some more and performing "Tonight", filming for the episode came to an end. They're now walking down the streets of New York on their way home in silence with a good distance between them when Santana speaks up.

"So…" She trails off without looking at the blonde.

"I know that you're tired, Santana. Your eyes are just begging to close themselves." Brittany utters with a shy smile.

The brunette chuckles and finally looks at her. "Yeah. I'll finally get to sleep for a few hours before doing that interview tomorrow. You'll be performing with me, right?"

Brittany nods and they continue to walk in silence for the next couple of minutes until they reach the blonde's apartment building.

"So, this is me." The blonde exclaims and they both stop in their tracks. "You were amazing a while ago."

"Of course. I could say the same for you. I mean, doing that video." Santana chuckles and they stare at each other, just looking into the other's eyes. "I had a really great time."

Brittany smiles. She wants to say something but she's unsure about it. Was that a date a while ago? She really couldn't just ask Santana since that would be freaking awkward. Right? Nah, it's not a date. Maybe.

"Are you okay?" Santana calls out in front of her.

"Huh?" Brittany mutters under her breath, confused.

"You spaced out or something. Like you're contemplating life and death." Santana comments with a big grin.

Brittany waves her hand in disregard. "Oh, it's nothing." She clears her throat. "So, uhmm.. I'll let you go now."

"I hope not." Santana smirks.

"W-What was that?"

"I've been hearing that a lot from you lately." Santana chimes in looking amused. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Brittany nods and bids her goodbye. She proceeds to climb the few steps to her apartment as Santana looks on. The brunette starts walking away with a smile on her face when she hears her name being called out from somewhere. At first, she thought that it's one of those fans or the paps calling her attention and asking for a picture again. But when she hears the voice more clearly the second time around, she turns her head to see an incoming Brittany running towards her from behind.

"Britt, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No!" Brittany shouts a little too loud taking Santana aback. She stops for a moment to take a breath. "I just had to ask something that's been killing me for the past few minutes." Santana motions for her to continue with so much curiosity.

"Did you mean what you said a while ago? About not waiting for another chance again?"

The brunette gives Brittany a look and glances at the ground for a second before looking back at her. "I did. Every word."

Brittany grins like a giddy schoolgirl and Santana does the same.

"I can't even emphasize how happy it makes me to see you again after all these years." The blonde mutters.

"Likewise, Britt."

Santana grins and those eyes that have been wanting to close for a while now just have stars in them. She takes the plunge and leans towards Brittany for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Santana could swear that her knees just wanted to give in. It was just one kiss that didn't probably last for more than a few seconds but the both of them know that it's pretty fucking awesome.

They pull apart and look at each other's eyes in a much different way now. Because as much as they'd want to deny this unbelievable chemistry between them, that one kiss just changes the game for them and puts everything in a new perspective.

"Well, I'm not gonna hold you back anymore. Bye, San." Brittany says and Santana playfully raises an eyebrow at her. "I mean, see you later."

"That's more like it." The brunette utters with a wink.

They say their goodbyes and start to walk away from each other. A thought suddenly pops in Santana's head and she stops in her tracks then turn around once again.

"Britt!" She shouts which captures the blonde's attention who's just about to enter her apartment's front door. "Was that a date?"

Brittany genuinely looks at her, curious and confused. "But we didn't have dinner. Aren't dates supposed to start with a dinner?"

Santana chuckles, amused at how cute the blonde is. She nods and waves as she watches Brittany finally enter through the door of her complex with one of the most beautiful smiles ever.

Santana arrives at her own apartment after a couple of minutes, still smiling like an idiot to herself. And her plan to immediately jump into bed upon arriving home? Didn't happen. Because after this day's events, she's literally high without the drugs just thinking about a certain blonde and only fell asleep an hour later with that dopey grin still on her face.

Damn that undeniable chemistry.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Lemme know what you think about this one!**

**I'm currently typing the next chapter of Romantically Speaking. I'm serious with my promises ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the direction this story's going? :) We still have three more chapters before it's finished!**

**I love** **clichés. So, no judging. LOL.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Santana Lopez?!"

Quinn exclaims and whips her head to give Brittany, who's laying down on the bed, a curious look. They are currently at Brittany's apartment, just having a particularly lazy day after working nonstop for the past week. "_The_ Santana Lopez?!"

Brittany groans and hides her face under the pillow. "Yes. Her."

Quinn immediately walks over towards the bed and throws a pillow at the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me she's the girl you met _that_ night?"

"I didn't expect to see her again, okay? I mean, seriously, what were the chances?"

"But, this is Santana Lopez, Britt! Famous singer who's just everywhere right now. Her face is on every magazine I see. She's been on every talk show I've watched in the past week! I even have her album on repeat!"

Brittany chuckles. "I see that you're a fan."

"This is huge, Britt! Disregard the fact that she's a superstar now, you finally found her after all this time. That means something."

The dancer sighs. "U-Uh.. I don't know, Q. It's too good to be true, don't you think? It's as if the gods are mocking me with this only to take it away from me later on. It's terrifying."

Quinn smiles genuinely at her. "No, honey. This is them giving you a do over to finally get it right with her."

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah! Brittany Pierce, the choreographer slash amazing dancer in your video, is the runaway bride from three years ago?" Kurt exclaims in surprise. He, Rachel, and Santana are currently at the singer's apartment, relaxing over a bottle of wine and a guilty pleasure movie musical.

"Yeah?" Santana shrugs and her bestfriends stare at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"That is literally the best love story I've ever heard!" Rachel exclaims.

"W-What? Love story? Let's not go there yet, alright."

"I agree. I'm not fully convinced with everything that's happening. I feel that it's too good to be true in a way." Kurt squints his eyes.

"Y-You t-think so?" Santana raises an eyebrow while biting her lip.

Kurt and Rachel give her a look before erupting in laughter, both of them entertained at the Latina's reaction.

"Oh my god! You're blushing, Satan!" Kurt teases.

"That's true, you look like Elmo without the schizophrenic weirdness!" Rachel exclaims.

Santana huffs and rolls her eyes at the both of them. "I am not, okay? T-That's the alcohol or something."

"Yeah, right. You so like her!" Rachel comments.

* * *

"You so like her, Britt. Seriously. Your vagina is just buzzing for her!" Quinn jokes and Brittany turns absolutely red.

"Quinn!"

"It's true! You seriously have the hots for her." Quinn utters. "So, what happened? Did you girls go on a date yet?"

"Well, we went out for drinks the other day and I went with her to that Fallon interview." Brittany shrugs.

"Drinks?" Quinn scoots closer to her. "B, you gotta give me something here. I need details!"

Brittany sighs and faces Quinn. "We just caught up with each other over drinks and talked about everything that just came to mind. It's actually pretty nice, you know. It felt like we've known each other for years." She says and seemingly spaces out.

Quinn chuckles at her bestfriend's antics. "And?"

"We went to that interview and she was just staring at me the whole damn time when she talked about all those romantic stuff!"

Quinn's eyes widen at the memory of watching that interview. "Holy shit! You're the inspiration behind that awesome song! Oh my god! Britt, this is unbelievable! It's like a real-life fairytale."

The butterflies in Brittany's stomach flutter and this time, she can't help but grin at the memory of Santana staring at her like that.

"Then what happened?" Quinn motions for her to continue.

"Well.. We—Uh.. We kissed."

* * *

"We kissed." Santana mutters and her bestfriends cheer loudly the moment those words registered in their heads.

"Santana, that's amazing! How did it go?" Rachel asks. Both she and Kurt are sitting at the edge of the couch, waiting for Santana's reply.

"You're asking me how the kiss was?" Santana replies, confused.

"What? No! You know what we mean." Kurt rolls his eyes at her.

"Nothing." The brunette shrugs and takes a sip of her wine.

"Nothing? Come on, Santana." Kurt quips. The singer gives up and shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't know, okay? It was nice. There was just something in there. Like magic."

"Magic, huh?" Rachel quips and both she and Kurt share a knowing look.

"I'm not even sure if she likes me. Heck, I'm not even sure if that catch up thing we did was a date."

Kurt and Rachel share another look before turning their attention back at Santana. "So, you went out for drinks, flirted, you even dragged her to your guest stint at Fallon, then you kissed." Kurt repeats for everyone to ponder and think about.

"Sounds like a date to me, Santana." Rachel says nonchalantly.

"I agree. Sex is probably the only thing that's missing." Kurt adds as he and Rachel bump their wine glasses in agreement to his statement.

"Kurt!" Santana shouts exasperatedly.

"What? It's true. She's hot, you're hot. Why not?"

"Ooh.. That's a nice rhyme. Good job!" Rachel tells Kurt and the singer just rolls her eyes at them.

"Well, it's not a date for her. She said that a date starts with a dinner."

"Screw the rules, Satan!" Kurt chimes in.

"I- W-We haven't even talked about it since that night. It's been all work for us since then." Santana sighs and purses her lips.

"Maybe you should ask her out again." Rachel comments.

* * *

"You should ask her out again, Britt." Quinn tells her after getting them popcorn and choosing a romcom on Netflix.

"I don't know, Q. It's just too confusing for me! She hasn't even mentioned anything about it since that night."

"Maybe she's just shy or something. Maybe even scared."

"We see each other every freaking day, Quinn. Santana and I literally spend almost every minute of those 24 hours with one another. We've already seen each other in just our underwear and I've basically stripped for her already. And she's 'shy'?" Brittany huffs.

"Such a big problem. Seeing her almost naked, right?" Quinn smirks and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Look, I don't know what I'll do yet. Maybe I'll ask her out, maybe I won't."

"Ask her, B. You've got nothing to lose."

"We'll see, okay? Right now, I just want to concentrate on work first." Brittany sighs.

"Ooh.. The sex is gonna be pretty awesome, I bet."

"You know, somewhere within you there is a lesbian just begging to come out of the closet." Brittany jests and throws popcorn at Quinn as they slowly settle in a comfortable silence while watching the movie.

* * *

It's been two days since Quinn tried to convince Brittany to ask Santana out. And even though she and Santana had spent the entire day yesterday working together over rehearsals, they still haven't talked about the night they kissed. Brittany doesn't really want to be the first one to speak about it, she just feels that it would be unprofessional for her in a way? Well, she's not really sure. Fear of getting hurt again, perhaps? If she's actually going to be honest, she's just scared that Santana will turn her down. And that would just do wonders for their work relationship. Just freaking wonders.

On the other hand, Santana is thinking about almost the exact same thing. She likes Brittany. She's absolutely attracted to the blonde but it just scares her to make a move. She's afraid to get hurt again. That maybe everything is too good to be true. Never mind the fear of actually dating again, this is a whole new world. She's in the limelight now. What happens if she asks Brittany out? God, what if Brittany says no? She'd hate to find out what would happen.

Brittany turns and watches herself dance on the wall length mirror of the label's dance studio. She's been practicing new routines for Santana's upcoming live performances and music videos plus the new songs she'll do. In all honesty, it's her way of blowing off the stress she's been feeling about this situation with Santana. Gosh, all that sexual tension between them is not really helping at all. At all.

Brittany's been at it for a few hours already and probably knows the words to Santana's whole album by heart now, going over and over at it again while adding a few more steps along the way. She's on her nth time of doing a particular routine when a voice startles her.

"Looking good, Britt."

Brittany jumps in surprise. She turns to see Santana leaning by the door with her arms crossed, smirking and looking amused. Brittany gulps and tries to catch her breath before turning off the music.

"Santana! How long have you been there?" She utters as she wipes away the droplets of sweat forming on her forehead.

Santana's smirk widens as she walks towards Brittany, grabbing the nearby towel on her way to the girl.

"Since you've repeated the dance for probably the hundredth time." Santana jokes and hands Brittany the towel, the blonde shyly takes it and wipes away the sweat on her face and body.

The brunette's eyes automatically checks out the dancer's glistening body. That sports bra and extremely tight leggings Brittany's wearing? Just doing wonderful things for her imagination.

"Santana?" Brittany calls out and pulls the singer out of her trance.

"W-What was that?"

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. "I said, what are you still doing here? It's kinda late already."

Santana awkwardly smiles, embarrassed that she got caught ogling the girl. "I recorded a song for this charity thing with John Legend. So.. Yeah.."

"Wow, John Legend?" Brittany eyes widen.

"Yeah. He's pretty nice." She replies and catches Brittany doing the leering this time which makes her smirk. Well, she does look pretty fucking good in her tight blue dress. Can't blame the dancer.

"So," She exclaims a little loud and Brittany snaps right out of it before clearing her throat. "I could say the same for you about staying late in here."

"Y-Yeah. I'm just going over the routine and making new ones with your songs."

Santana nods at her statement and they're left to awkwardly stare at anything but the other. The singer motions to turn and say goodbye but an uneasy feeling settles in her stomach. This is it, this is her fucking chance to ask the girl out. Should she do it now? Wait, she's got to think abo—Actually, nope. She's done thinking about every little thing.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana treads lightly as Brittany looks up curiously at her and motions for her to continue with raised eyebrows.

"Do you- W-Wanna- W-Would you-" Santana sighs deeply and closes her eyes for a second to gather herself before clearing her throat. "Do you wanna, m-maybe go out sometime?"

Brittany stares blankly at her for a moment, the silence inducing panic in Santana. "B-Britt- I-"

"Like a date?" Brittany states.

"Y-Yeah. Like a _date_ date. B-But if you d-don't-"

"I'd love to, Santana." Brittany replies and finally grins while pushing some stray hair behind her ear.

Santana actually sighs deeply in front of her, just so fucking relieved. "G-Great. A-Awesome! We'll start with dinner for sure."

They chuckle and those damn smiles are seriously hurting both of their jaws right now.

"S-So, are you done here?"

"I'm actually finished now." Brittany replies and goes to gather all her stuff. The blonde grabs a gray hoodie and wears it over her head.

"Walk you home?" Santana utters, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd like that." Brittany returns the smile and they start to walk out of the dance studio.

"I'm icky and gross with all the sweat right now but do you mind if we grab a hotdog along the way? I got hungry with all the dancing." Brittany adds with a playful wink. Santana laughs and nods before reaching for Brittany's hand as they exit the building, not having a care in the world.

* * *

Dinner takes place a few days after during their night off.

And here's Santana, freaking out. She literally cannot believe how fucking nervous she is over one date. Well, to say the least, it's not just _a _date. It's a date that is three years in the making. It's one of those things that she never thought would come true after having imagined the moment way too much in the past. The excitement and nervousness backfired a little though when Santana feels like a fool for arriving five minutes early to pick up Brittany, so now she doesn't know what to freaking do except fix her damn tight black dress for the third time while waiting for the dancer to finish fixing herself up.

Brittany's feeling the exact same way too. The girl of her dreams is waiting on her couch while she puts the finishing touches of her make up. This is the moment that dreams are made of. An absolute dream come true. She's probably thought about this date a hundred times before and never in a million years did she think that it will become a reality. The blonde fixes her white dress, straightens her hair down again then checks herself one last time before coming out of her bedroom.

Santana immediately stands up when she sees Brittany exiting her room looking pretty fucking amazing. Seriously. She cannot put into words how beautiful the girl is. She can't even speak because she's so speechless right now.

"You look beautiful, San." Brittany says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I-I-" Santana clears her throat. "I could say the same for you."

They grab this moment to just take the other's presence in. Staring into each other's eyes and smiling like their lives depending on it.

"Ready to go?" Brittany states and motions for Santana to lead the way.

* * *

After an ample amount of time, the limousine pulls over to a familiar place.

"Is that-" Brittany points to the restaurant when the car stops.

"Breadstix." Santana states with a smirk and motions for Brittany to get out of the car.

"Oh my god. This place hasn't changed at all!" Brittany exclaims upon taking a seat on a booth given to them while a delighted Santana looks at her.

"Yeah. This booth is exactly the same one we had back then."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I pulled some strings when I found out someone had this table reserved."

"San, do I even want to know what you did?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Not really." The brunette winks at her before they pick up their menus and order.

The food was brought over in a little while as they chatted on about random things and try to get to know each other over the smallest of stuff while eating their food. Santana discovers that Brittany's pretty loaded but she really isn't all that surprised about it because the way the dancer acts and moves with grace is enough indication. She also discovered that the dancer graduated from Juilliard, comes from Nantucket, loves sweets, is deathly serious about her obsession with various Netflix series, and just plain awesome in every way.

Brittany, on the other hand, is laughing her heart out upon learning a little more of Santana. The blonde discovers that Santana thought of pursuing a career in law once upon a time, is an only child, was a bouncer in a lesbian beer garden, seriously obsessed with cooking shows, and this is something she will never admit in public, but she loves the Spice Girls.

"What? That is something you shouldn't be ashamed of, San! I love the Spice Girls too! I had the movie on repeat for twenty-four hours when I was kid."

"Sshh! Other people might hear you, Britt!" Santana smirks.

"Oh! Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany remarks and the singer looks at her dumbfounded, not really sure what to say. After a few seconds, they blow up in laughter.

The brunette tries to hold it together first before speaking again. "Really? How-"

"Excuse me," Santana and Brittany instantly look at the woman curiously. "Santana Lopez?" She adds.

Santana's eyebrows shoots up and does a quick glance at Brittany who nods and is smiling shyly back at her. _Dammit_, she thought. This is the last thing that she wanted to happen.

"U-Uh.. Yeah. Hi, what can I do for you?" She comments then bites her lip.

"Oh gosh, I am such a big fan!" The woman excitedly declares.

"O-Oh. Thank you so much."

To Santana's disappointment, the woman's friends excitedly approaches their table and bombards her with questions and praises while taking several pictures of her with them. She takes a deep breath, feeling a bit uneasy at the commotion these women are causing in front of her date. She does a side glance at Brittany who's pushing the food on her plate, clearly uncomfortable in her position.

Santana sighs and flashes a forced smile. "Ladies, I'm sorry to cut your excitement short but my date and I have to go now."

Brittany looks up at her while the women frown upon her words. "Oh no!' Some of them exclaim in unison.

"Yeah, really sorry. But it's nice running into all of you." Santana awkwardly tells them. She gets a handful of bills from her purse and put it on the table while motioning at a surprised Brittany to get the hell out of the place.

She grabs Brittany's hand and leads her quickly out of the restaurant. Thankfully, the limo is waiting just outside Breadstix. Santana breathes a sigh of relief as soon as they get inside the car where they settle in an uncomfortable silence while sneaking glances at one another for a moment.

"L-Look, Britt. I'm sorry for what happened back there-"

"San, you don't have to apologize. You're a celebrity, it's normal for that to happen."

The singer looks down and purses her lips. _This is just so fucking great_, she thinks. Their first actual date was going splendidly well before those women showed up! They were laughing and actually having a darn good time before they had to show up and ruin it. _Argh! _Out of all the times those fans had to interrupt her, it had to be a while ago. She's convinced now more than ever that everything's just too good to be true. Damn cliché. Seriously, she shouldn't have hoped too much like this and now-

"Santana, would you like to do it again?" Brittany asks her innocently. The brunette turns her head immediately to face her date and looks at her curiously.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, let's do it all over again. I am still kind of hungry, actually." The blonde quips with one of the most beautiful smiles Santana has ever seen and it feels as if everything's good again.

"I'd like that, Britt." She replies, returning the smile.

"On one condition though." Brittany quips. Santana's ears perk up as she waits for the girl to continue. "Lemme pay for this one, okay? Choose wherever it is that you want and I got it."

Santana grins widely and nods. "Sure. But I don't want anything fancy though. I'm kinda craving for hotdogs."

"But we just had one the other day. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I do this a lot. Eat the same thing for the rest of the week. Is that weird?"

Brittany chuckles. "Nah, I think it's absolutely cute." Santana blushes, barely able to look at Brittany.

"How about we walk from here, San? Gray's Papaya is just around the corner."

"Yeah, why not?" Santana replies as she asks for the driver to pull over.

It's one of those things you can't really explain. When after a really bad day, one single moment just turns the whole thing around and suddenly, you feel like on cloud nine. This is one of those things.

Because when Brittany reaches for Santana's hand, they're almost barely able to hold it together. They walk the rest of the way in silence, just glancing at each other every now and then as they savor the moment, hand-in-hand.

Suddenly, everything's right in the world again.

* * *

**I think we need a little trouble in paradise next chapter. Maybe someone getting jelly? ;)**

**Don't be stingy with the reviews now. Those numerous reviews have a lot to do with the fast updates ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at that, a double update together with Romantically Speaking :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Let me know if I'm going too fast with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mmm.. San.. Ooh.. That's so good.."

"You like that, Britt?"

"Yeah.. That is so damn good.. Mmm.."

"Want more?"

"Yes, please.. Oh my god, you're incredible!"

"Britt, you've got to stop that. You're turning me on here." Santana raises an eyebrow at a moaning Brittany who's sitting by the kitchen counter, eating her heart out.

"I can't help it. This is really good! Where did you learn to cook stuffed shrimp like this?" Brittany says before taking another bite of the piece in her hand.

"MasterChef. From that hot blonde girl I was rooting for from the past season." Santana quips as she takes a shrimp and moves towards the blonde perched on the counter, positioning herself between the girl's legs.

"Is she pretty?" Brittany looks at her with a slight pout and Santana smirks at the girl's reaction.

"Not really. You're prettier by a mile, babe."

Brittany blushes and leans towards Santana, putting her arms around the girl's neck. "Really?"

"Definitely." Santana grins and closes the gap between them. She puts her hand on Brittany's right cheek and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. Brittany smirks and pushes it further by swiping her tongue on Santana's, making the latter moan in pleasure.

"Britt.. Bedroom.. Now." Santana mumbles in between kisses.

Brittany pulls away and laughs at the brunette. "Not when you taste like Sebastian, San."

"Sebastian?"

"You know, like the Under The Sea guy from the Little Mermaid?"

Santana chuckles and grabs another shrimp for Brittany to eat. "Sebastian is a crab, baby."

"Oh, is he? My bad. But you still won't get to have your way with me. Yet." The blonde winks and eats the shrimp given to her.

The brunette smiles and takes this as a moment to talk about something that has been bothering her for a while now. "Uh.. Britt, what do you think about us going public?"

Brittany's head turns to the side and looks at the girl in front of her anxiously. "Like, with the media and paps knowing about us?"

"Yeah?"

The dancer pouts. "I don't know, San. Everyone in the label probably knows about us and that's okay. But the paps? They're kind of bad people sometimes. They try to invade everyone's privacy all the time and they don't know when to quit. What if we don't get to enjoy our dates anymore? That would be bad."

The brunette lifts her chin up. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

"Really? Don't get me wrong, San. I would love to show you off. I mean, I'd love to make out with you outside of the dressing rooms, grope you in public since I suppose that would be fun, and tease you in a whole other level on set with all those people watching but right now, I just really want to enjoy our time together like this, you know. With no one watching our every move and talking about us all the time when we're acting like silly teenagers who can't get enough of each other. We've been dating for only three weeks so far but who's counting? I just want you all to myse-"

An amused Santana pulls Brittany for a deep kiss to stop her rambling. After a few seconds of just kissing the other, they pull apart with big smiles on their faces.

"Now that I think about it, I'd love to keep you to myself right now and those amazing lovely lady kisses that's the best part of my day, which is like everyday. I mean, I get to have you during work and after work for a while now. Though you're kinda evil when you do tease me like that but it's pretty awesome."

"Aren't you quite the talker, baby?" Brittany utters and lays a quick one on Santana again who's smirking widely. "Oh yeah. Quinn called a while ago asking when she can finally meet you."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that I'd ask you first and that we'd have to see with the whole label filling your schedule to the brim thing."

Santana nods. "That's right. Tell Quinn that I can't wait to meet her though."

Brittany smiles and thinks about bringing up something she's been wondering for the past few weeks already. Well, she really doesn't have anything to lose and there's only so much self-control she can do to prevent herself from speaking up. Might as well go for it.

"San?"

"Yeah?" Santana looks up with a smile on her face.

"Uhmm.. W-What are we? I mean, are we like, casually dating? Or more like exclusively dating?"

The brunette bites her lip. "Like girlfriends?" Brittany slowly nods in response. "Well, I-"

Santana's phone suddenly rings, cutting her off completely. The brunette sighs and looks at the gadget to see Sugar calling her while Brittany motions for her to take it.

"Really sorry." Santana tells her as she picks up the phone. "Hello?.. Yeah, I'm with her.. Well, I'm kind of in the-.. No, we're not having sex.." The brunette huffs while doing a quick glance at Brittany in front her who's looking back curiously. "Fine. Don't believe it.. Sugar, I'm kind of on a date right now.. No. I don't want to!.. But- And- Fine. Be there in a while." She adds as she hangs up the phone immediately after.

"What's wrong, baby?" Brittany holds the singer's chin up.

"Sugar wants me to come over at the label right now to re-do some parts of 'Santa Baby'"

"Then you have to go, San."

"But I don't want to go. I want to eat shrimp with you and binge on House of Cards like we planned. It's not everyday we get to have a free pass like this. I mean, it's going to take me an hour or two out there. Can't I be a diva once in a while?" Santana grins devilishly.

Brittany chuckles. "Not tonight. I'll be here when you get back, it's my apartment after all. Just do what you have to do first."

"'Do', huh? Well, I don't think she's putting out anytime soon so there's nothing to 'do'." Santana smirks and receives a slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Lopez! Who is this girl?" The blonde exclaims, returning the girl's smirk. They laugh for a bit before Brittany climbs down from her spot on the kitchen counter. She surprises Santana by lifting her instead and placing the brunette on the counter then pulling her closer for a long kiss.

"Don't take too long or I really won't put out anytime soon." She adds with a wink as soon as they pull apart, leaving Santana dumbfounded by the kitchen.

They didn't have sex that night but it was still pretty amazing. They just cuddled and watched House of Cards until the wee hours of the morning. Eventually passing out on the couch with their bodies stuck to each other like glue and big smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

A crazy week has passed since they had that talk of keeping their 'thing' under wraps. It's working perfectly, actually. It's proving to be a good decision so far because they still get to enjoy their alone time with each other while their privacy still being highly valued. It's the first time since that night that they'd actually get to spend the night in again after working nonstop. Everything's been pretty hectic and this little break is just what they need. Well, Santana thinks that maybe they'll finally get to talk about what this 'thing' between them actually is.

"Hey San, are you on your way here?" Brittany singsongs over the phone.

"On my way, Britt. Just finished picking up those donuts you've been craving for from 10th ave." Santana utters with her phone resting on her shoulders while signing an autograph for a kid.

"Aww.. You didn't have to. That's so sweet of you! Thanks, San."

"Nah, it's okay." Santana grins from ear to ear as she exits Dunkin' Donuts only to be ambushed by a few men with big cameras outside the shop. The smile on her face instantly disappears. Fucking shit. She can't do anything but sigh as she wears her handy shades for situations like this.

"Uh-oh. Paps?"

Santana groans and looks down when the men start taking pictures of her like crazy. "Yeah. Talk to you later." She mumbles under her breath, careful not to let the men hear her words.

"Santana! Santana! Look right here!" Bastard #1 exclaims which the brunette ignores.

"Santana, is it true that you're dating a dancer?" Bastard #2 asks making Santana look up for a second. "Sources say that this dancer has a dark past. That she left her bride on their wedding day. Can you confirm that?" The man adds and Santana disregards him as she continues walking much faster to get to Brittany's apartment while the bastards follow her.

"Come on Santana, don't be so stingy. Give us a name!" Bastard #3 exclaims and almost hits Santana's face with the camera. Just a little bit more of this shit and she'll probably go all Lima Heights on them. But she's a celebrity now and everyone's eyes are on her. So, no choice but to keep it in.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll do the same to you? She left her bride so what makes you think she won't do the same to you? Do you actually think she'll stay with you? Anything we can write on?" Bastard #2 exclaims.

"Can you comment on anything, Santana?" Another man asks.

"Santana, this mystery dancer is she a part of your entourage? Maybe she's only with you because you're a celebrity then leave you broke after divorcing you. You can never know what those gold diggers and whores are up to. Any comment?" Bastard #2 adds and shoves the camera directly into Santana's face and this time, hitting the brunette on the forehead.

With one deep breath and growl, Santana's had about enough. "Aw! Fucking shit!" She pushes the camera away from her face. Bastard #2 stumbles on his footing and falls down while the others continue on taking photos of her. By now, Santana's lost all her patience and just wants to get where she needs to be right now. The brunette runs the remaining three blocks, leaving the men behind.

As she journeys the remaining distance to Brittany's apartment, her mind unconsciously goes on repeat with regard to the paparazzi's words.

_She left her bride so what makes you think she won't do the same to you? Do you actually think she'll stay with you?_

Brittany couldn't do that. She's too precious and kind to Santana. Brittany will never do that or abandon her. Won't she? Well, Santana's ex-fiancée left her, so maybe Brittany can too? The blonde left her bride on her freaking wedding day! In front of all those people when she was just about to say 'I do'! Now shit just got real, they're only human after all. But Santana can't doubt her. These past few weeks have been nothing but amazing. Or maybe this 'honeymoon phase' is just muddling her mind and distracting her from the reality of it all.

Doubts. Doubts. Doubts.

Santana never really thought about it before but now that those bastards mentioned it, it's all that's running in her head for the past few minutes. The brunette snaps out of it and finally arrives in Brittany's apartment building. After a taking a breath, Brittany buzzes her in and is now taking the lift up to the blonde's apartment.

Maybe Kurt's right, maybe everything's too good to be true. Fate doesn't just give you a free pass and it's suddenly happy every after for everyone. No, it can never be like that. It's too easy. What if Brittany leaves her? That after three years, they meet again only to be pulled apart later. Brittany doesn't really have a good track record, as far as she knows. Wait. She can't think about it like this. Those paps are just giving her something to doubt about Brittany. She can't let it get to her.

**_Ding!_**

The sound of the elevator reaching her desired floor makes Santana jump. She clears her throat and clutches the paper bag in her hands tightly as she gets out of the elevator.

What if they were right? The last thing that she'd want is for someone to leave her again. The hurt that she felt before is just too much for someone to bear again. Santana hates to admit it, but she doesn't know if she can handle it this time around. She got through it once but she's not so sure if she can go through it again with someone like Brittany.

Santana takes a deep breath and walks the few steps towards Brittany's apartment. After a moment, the brunette comes face to face with Brittany's door and finds herself frozen and unable to knock. She closes her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts.

_She left her bride so what makes you think she won't do the same to you? Do you actually think she'll stay with you?_

Fuck.

And in a moment of fear and cowardice or whatever it is that you want to call it, she takes one last deep breath and walks away, leaving Brittany's favorite donuts by the door.

* * *

A week has passed and Santana still hasn't talked to Brittany.

Brittany feels like being tortured. Santana has been ignoring her for a complete three days already and she's going crazy on how to go about talking to the girl. The blonde's confused because as far as she knows, she really hasn't done anything wrong. Or maybe that talk about them being 'girlfriends' is what did it. It's killing her because she just wants to see Santana and talk things through. Dammit. She likes Santana a whole damn lot. Honestly, Brittany wants nothing more right now but to hear an explanation and kiss Santana for a long time.

On the other hand, Santana has been deliberately making an effort in ignoring her and all of the blonde's attempts to talk to her. Santana even turned off her phone after Brittany's been dropping calls every half hour for the past few days. Good thing she's been doing interviews and singing her ballads only, which means that she doesn't get to see Brittany or perform with her. Plus, she's been in LA for the past week so that's nice because she doesn't need to go home and won't have to face Brittany knocking on her door or waiting for her outside her apartment. Well, maybe. It could be a possibility.

Santana feels extremely guilty though because she can just imagine how confused and hurt Brittany probably is right now. Oh, the blonde must be doing the pout too. Oh no. Santana thinks that it's probably for the best if they would go their separate ways in the end. It's kinda like fast forwarding to the inevitable.

Maybe. Now she's not so sure because it's killing her. Argh! She misses Brittany so bad. Wrong move. Wrong fucking move. The brunette thinks that ignoring Brittany has been the biggest mistake she's done in her life so far and with how dedicated she was in ignoring the girl? Santana's so sure she's lost the dancer by now. Oh, the regret! Santana's not a blonde but she feels so fucking stupid. And what other way of knocking some sense into her other than dropping by at her bestfriends' place for a good 'ol reality check.

Rachel and Kurt enters their apartment to see the lights open. They look at each other with fear in their eyes and grab a nearby object as a weapon to use against whoever it is who's inside their apartment. They walk slowly with their backs toward each other and survey the living room and kitchen to see no one there. However, they see a pot on the stove and some food on the table with wine.

"Porcelain, Man-Hands, what the hell are you doing?" A raspy voice exclaims from Rachel's bedroom.

Kurt and Rachel jump in surprise and follow the voice to see Santana looking weirdly at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Santana, what are you doing here? What are you doing in my room?" Rachel utters after catching her breath for a few seconds.

"I went to take a nap after preparing dinner. You should hide that vibrator, you know."

"Santana, that's private!" Rachel blushes.

The singer shrugs. "I could ask the same about you and Kurt. You see food on the table and you're holding your freaking heels for self-defense?" Santana rolls her eyes as she approaches the dining table.

"How did you even get inside? Aren't you supposed to be in LA or at home?" Kurt interjects.

"Wow. Aren't you guys _so_ excited to see me? I can feel it shining through." The brunette sarcastically remarks.

"It's not like that, Satan. We're just surprised to see you here because you don't usually come over to do dinners like this." Kurt adds.

"I agree. What's wrong, honey?" Rachel voices out as they all take a seat by the dining area.

"What? Can't I just have dinner with my two less-hated people in the world?" The singer fake grins but the looks she's receiving makes her know that the jig is up on this one. Santana sighs and bites her lip to admit defeat. These are her bestfriends, after all. She really can't compete with how good they know her. Might as well come clean.

"I-I've been kinda ignoring B-Brittany.." Santana trails off through gritted teeth while trying not to make eye contact.

"What?! Why?!" Kurt and Rachel cries out simultaneously.

"What did she do?!" Rachel asks with wide eyes.

"I swear, Satan. If she did something to you, I will-" Kurt says before being cut off.

"No! Calm down, the both of you. I-It's not her fault. It's.. the other day, these paps were hounding me and-"

"Made you doubt about your thing with Brittany?" Rachel squints her eyes at Santana who nods her head once while pursing her lips.

"What did they say? Do they know her?" Kurt chimes in as he grabs a celery stick to eat.

Santana sighs deeply and shakes her head. "They said that if Brittany ran away on her wedding day when she was just about to say I do, then what makes me think that she's not going to leave me sooner." She finishes with her head hung low.

Kurt and Rachel stare at her for a few seconds before giving each other a knowing look while pursing their lips.

"Okay. Santana. So, this is about you being afraid to take the plunge with Brittany because of her past and your own." Rachel concludes for everyone.

Santana thinks it over for a minute before nodding. "Yeah. I-Is that so bad?"

Kurt leans towards Santana and squeezes her arm. "No, honey. It's perfectly understandable."

"Yes, Santana. It's okay. But is that the only reason?" Rachel says.

"I don't know. What if she pulls that act again? I mean, we're not even girlfriends yet! Maybe? I-I think I'm overreacting or it's the fear of commitment but I've never liked someone like this before. Seriously. I bought her donuts! I've never done that for anyone before."

"So, you like her?" Rachel asks with a grin.

"I do. I really do."

"Then go get the girl." Kurt says.

"B-But I can't-"

"Satan, there's no need to be afraid. Surely Brittany has had the same thought as you when it comes to your reservations but look, she's still pining over you. She is, isn't she?"

Santana bites her lip. "Yeah-"

"Then go for it, Santana!" Rachel exclaims. "You see, in the game of love we need to do some risk taking too. Clearly this girl's crazy about you as well based on your stories and add the fact that she's all you actually talk about. However, we really haven't met-"

"I get it now, Berry." Santana huffs but sends a wink down Rachel's way to let her know she appreciates it. Somehow. "So, both of you think that she genuinely likes me?"

"Well, even though you're kind of a bitch sometimes and I kinda find that hard to imagine, yeah." Kurt comments but grins nonetheless.

Santana rolls her eyes and lightly chuckles. "So, I'm just freaking out over nothing?"

"No, it's not 'nothing'. It's a normal and legitimate fear that shouldn't hold you back on your romance with Brittany." Rachel mentions with a quick squeeze on Santana's legs.

"So, I should talk to Brittany and tell her how I feel?" Santana says anxiously.

"Yes!" Kurt and Rachel exclaim in unison.

Santana nods and grins. "Alright. I'll go home and call her then-"

Kurt holds Santana down by her arm when the brunette motions to stand up. "After dinner, sweetie. You prepared this amazing dinner and we've barely seen you for almost a month since you and Brittany hooked up. So, you're staying then meet the girl after." Kurt adds and Rachel nods in agreement.

"We need to meet her already!" Rachel chimes in.

Santana sighs exasperatedly before sitting down again. "You will if I ever fix this with her. And for the record, we haven't slept together yet and the both of you should get a lock on that fucking sliding door. This is Bushwick, for fuck's sake." Her bestfriends laugh at her statement before they start eating their dinner.

"There's the Santana we know and love." Rachel adds and Kurt chuckles.

"Oh, you guys. Thank your stars that I have love for you both. And no, I won't admit it in public. Ever."

* * *

"Okay. Deep breaths. Tell her the reason why you've been MIA. Maybe even apologize." Santana mumbles to herself as she walks down the remaining steps to Brittany's apartment building. She had the cab drop her off a block away so she can walk and think things through, even feeling some people taking a glance at her along the way because she probably looks like an idiot talking to herself like this. Or more like create a script for her talk with Brittany.

The brunette climbs the few steps to the apartment building's front door and rings for Brittany through the intercom. She takes one deep breath before she hears that soft voice she's been missing for the past week.

"Hello? Who's this? I'm not expecting someone and also kind of in the middle of something. So.." Brittany trails off.

"U-Uh.. Hi, Britt. It's S-Santana." Santana blurts out nervously. Her heart beats faster though when she hears no reply after the first few seconds. She clears her throat and decides to go on the line.

"I know that I haven't been exactly nice to you these past few days and I've been avoiding you but I just want to talk things over. I-If you just let me explain.." Santana pauses and looks down in defeat when she still hears nothing. "I'm sorry if it's unexpected. I'm probably ruining your night as it is already so I'll just go and—"

To Santana's surprise, Brittany buzzes her in without any words. She does a little happy dance in her head knowing that the first step is over. All that's left is to get it right with Brittany.

The brunette fixes her dress as soon as she arrives in Brittany's floor. For good measure, she pops in a tic tac while walking slowly to the blonde's door. "Okay, you got this." She mumbles to herself.

The door opens to unveil Brittany in her PJ's and her hair in a bun looking confused and curious with Santana's presence.

"Hey, uh.. come in." The blonde tells Santana who do as the girl says.

The brunette comes in and settles herself in the middle of Brittany's living room, looking around as if it's the first time she's seen the place.

Brittany crosses her arms and stands in front of Santana, waiting for her to speak. "It's not like it's the first time you've been here."

Santana whips her head around and looks at Brittany. "Yeah, we've had a few memories-"

"Why are you here, Santana?" Brittany utters exasperatedly.

Santana looks down and sighs before looking back at the blonde. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I've been terrible to you, leaving you up in the air like that for the past week and basically avoiding you in every possible way. I want to explain myself, okay? Please listen to me." The brunette bites her lip and closes the gap between them. Brittany looks down and avoids the girl's gaze, looking distressed.

"Last week, I was hounded by the paps and they told me some stuff that got in my head and just scared the hell out of me-"

"What did they say?" Brittany cuts her off.

"I-I.." Santana contemplates about not telling her those hurtful things. But after all this time, she knows that the blonde deserves to know the truth. "They told me that I shouldn't expect for you to stay and that you'll leave me soon because-"

"I jilted my ex-fiancée at the altar?" Brittany raises an eyebrow. Santana stares at the girl and sees the blonde looking angry and hurt at the same time. She nods in answer.

Brittany shakes her head and sighs deeply. She walks past Santana and into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. The singer closes her eyes for a second and follows the girl. "Brittany, I don't care about that anymore, okay? I'm mistaken and I've never been more wrong." She walks over behind Brittany and spins her around.

"Look, Britt. I like you. I really do. I'm sorry if I ever doubted anything but I'm over that now. I'm sorry for treating you like that." The singer says with her eyes trained on Brittany.

"My past is in the past for a reason, San. I won't leave you. I just hate the fact that you ran away from me instead of talking to me about it. That's unfair."

"I know, Britt. I'm really sorry. I guess that's the thing, I was afraid that you'll leave me." Santana looks down.

"So, this is what it's all about? I thought that you avoided me like the plague because you didn't want to have _the_ talk."

"What? No! That's all there is. This, between us, just scares me a whole lot because it's the first time I've felt this way about someone for a long time. And if they were right and you'll leave me then-" Santana rambles on but Brittany cuts her off with a kiss on the lips.

"I won't, baby. I'm sorry if I ever did something to make you doubt what I feel about you and this thing between us."

"No. I'm sorry, Britt. Please forgive me." The brunette sighs.

"I do, San. Now stop thinking about all those negative stuff, okay? All that will ever matter is us and nothing else."

Santana nods and grins for the first time since arriving in Brittany's apartment. "The media doesn't know who you are yet, you know. But I really couldn't care less and I'm done with hiding because I really want to show you off to everyone. So, can this 'thing' between us be official now?"

Brittany squints her eyes at the singer with a big smile. "Like girlfriends?"

"Yeah, exactly like girlfriends. I would really love to call you my girlfriend, baby."

The butterflies in Brittany's stomach flutter like crazy the moment those words came out of the singer's mouth. "Okay then. Cool." She leans closer again and kisses Santana, much deeper this time.

"What were you doing before I was here?" Santana mumbles when she pulls apart from Brittany.

"Just binge-watching Orange is the New Black while eating my tv dinner."

Santana chuckles at her girlfriend and pulls her in for another kiss, this time more intense. She grabs the glass from Brittany's hands and rests it on the counter. The brunette runs her hands all over Brittany and the latter reciprocates by grinning and leading Santana to the bedroom.

"Bed?" Santana mumbles through the kiss.

"Optional."

"Wait. You do like me too, right?"

Brittany chuckles and smirks as she lifts Santana effortlessly towards the bedroom. "How about I just show you, San?"

Santana squeals when Brittany throws her on the bed. The brunette pulls her closer for a passionate kiss while sneaking her hand under Brittany's shirt and caressing those wonderful abs. She goes one step further by removing the girl's bra and tugging on those PJ's aggressively while doing wonders inside Brittany's mouth with her tongue. Santana sits upright and pulls apart from Brittany to remove both her shirt and bra, unveiling her perky breasts in all its glory while she just stares at it excitedly.

"You look like a kid on Christmas Day, San." Brittany comments with a smirk as she swiftly removes her girlfriend's clothes, as well as her own.

"Oh, it is Christmas for me, baby." Santana adds and surprises the blonde by sucking on those wonderful boobs then flicking those nipples with her tongue which makes Brittany moan in pleasure.

"O-Oh. Fuck." Brittany practically screams when Santana touches her where she needs it the most and actually stays there for a while, making her go crazy.

"Mm.. You're so wet, Britt." Santana mutters under her breath when she removes her mouth from her girlfriend's breast. She applies more pressure _on _Brittany and holds the blonde by the waist for support.

"F-Fuck.. Y-Yeah! Right there, San." Brittany shouts while trying to catch her breath.

Santana smirks upon seeing Brittany losing herself like this. So, without any heads up, she enters a finger inside Brittany, making the blonde gasp for air as she shoots forward and put her arms around the singer's neck.

"Oh.. Fuck!"

Santana nods and her face scrunches up in trying to double the effort on going in and out of Brittany. She pulls the blonde closer, who's basically straddling her right now, to kiss her and ends up doing it lazily as they try to catch their breaths as well. Santana takes it as a moment to enter another finger inside Brittany making the latter whimper directly into Santana's mouth. Brittany can't help but moan out loud with how good Santana is in working her up. She even finds herself riding those damn magical fingers while digging her nails deep into the singer's back.

"C-Close.." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear.

Upon hearing that, Santana smirks as she proceeds to go deeper and faster inside Brittany, barely letting the blonde catch her breath in between the screaming and moaning. Santana holds Brittany closer to get better leverage and soon enough, she feels her girlfriend slowly tighten around her fingers and those nails on her back are probably going to leave a mark with how deep they are right now into her skin. After a moment, Brittany's hold on Santana tightens as she shakes against her uncontrollably while whimpering in pleasure.

Santana smiles as she helps Brittany come down from the high while kissing her slowly and passionately.

"You okay, baby?" The brunette asks as she brushes some of Brittany's sweaty hair away from the girl's face.

"Mm.." The blonde replies, looking extremely tired. Santana chuckles at how cute her girlfriend looks right now.

"Sleep?" Santana asks her as she kisses the girl on the temple while slowly removing her fingers down there, eliciting a little moan from Brittany as she does so. The latter shakes her head in answer.

"Five minutes.. Couch.." The dancer mumbles and Santana laughs.

"Well, maybe we could after you-" Brittany cuts her off by pushing her on the bed and holding the brunette on both hands above her head, looking quite the seductress as she smirks.

"Your turn, San."

* * *

Santana wakes up with the biggest grin on her face.

She wakes up a little before noon after spending all night last night just having mind-blowing sex with Brittany. If only she knew it was _that _good then she could have pushed doing it with her a little earlier. Much earlier. They actually fell asleep because of those unbelievable orgasms and the plain fatigue of going at it relentlessly everywhere in the apartment. Everywhere.

And now, being the sweetheart that she has become, Santana stops staring at Brittany's angelic face and gets up to go and prepare breakfast for her girlfriend to surprise her. Girlfriend. Such an awesome word. The brunette puts on Brittany's loose shirt over her head and doesn't bother to wear any more clothes as she walks out of the bedroom.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby!" Santana singsongs as she searches for a pan and gathers the ingredients for some pancakes.

"Oh my god, Britt! I cannot believe that cab driver I got on the way here. He yelled at me because it was a bit traffic and went on throughout the whole ride about how people in New York are mean to him like that. It's not my fault that there's traffic everywhere and for the record, I am not a shrink. I could barely handle my own shit sometimes. Ugh! So stressful!" A blonde woman who could pass off as Brittany's twin sister enters the apartment, completely oblivious to Santana's existence while going through a few mails in her hands.

"Britt? Britt, are you home?" The woman shouts. As soon as the mystery woman looks up, she sees Santana looking like a deer caught in headlights behind the kitchen counter, covering up her lower body.

"Uh.. Hi?" Santana awkwardly smiles and waves like an idiot. The blonde raises an eyebrow with her mouth open and eyes wide in surprise.

"Y-Yeah. Uhmm.. Britt's still.." The brunette fake grins and points to the bedroom, looking awfully red and embarrassed to be caught in a position like this. And to add more insult, with no freaking underwear on.

The blonde woman shakes her head and waves her hand in disregard. "Yeah! It's fine. I just didn't actually expect someone _else_ to be here right now."

"Oh! Well, uhmm.. Would you like some breakfast while waiting for Brittany to wake up?"

The woman chuckles and shrugs at the same time. "Sure, why not? Maybe I could help you."

"Cool. But maybe let me wear some decent clothes first?" Santana does another fake grin and the blonde woman laughs. "I'm Santana, by the way. I suppose you're Quinn?"

"Yeah. I know who you are. But I'm not Quinn." The woman grins and comes over across Santana's spot then holds out her hand for the singer to shake.

"I'm Becca. Brittany's younger sister."

* * *

**Hohoho! So, I'm having a bit of a dilemma whether or not to extend the story for a bit. I can add two more chapters but that's about it. Lemme know what you guys want because if not, we're down to the last two chapters.**

**Don't forget to review this one out! Looking forward to hearing from all of you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, as always! :)**

**If you have the time, please check out my new story entitled "Something Like Black Magic", hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Brittany wakes up with a big smile plastered on her face.

It grows even bigger when the memories of last night come rushing back to her. How Santana's soft skin brushed against her or how they tried to be gentle with each other at first but eventually losing themselves in the pleasure soon after. Yeah. Her body is a bit sore, she has to admit it. It's probably the first time in a while since she's been intimate with someone and what better way to break that rut than with the girl she's been pining on for some time now.

On other matters that doesn't involve sex, Brittany's glad that a thorn has been pulled out of her back and she can finally function normally after Santana ignored her for a complete week. She remembers eating only ice cream and junk food the whole time the brunette was away as well as putting all her energy in dancing her heart out at the label's dance studio. The blonde even constantly replayed everything in her mind trying to think of what happened or if she did something wrong to make Santana act like that. She didn't tell Quinn about it but she knows that her best friend has an idea of the situation, for sure. But now that's done, so there's really nothing else to worry about.

Except that when she turns to her side, Santana isn't beside her.

Brittany's smile immediately falters. She looks around, trying to find Santana in the room but to no avail. She even sits up and looks at her bedside table to see that there's no note. She gets out of bed, putting the blanket around her naked body as she slowly leaves the room. For the record, Santana's clothes, except her underwear, are still on the floor. So, that's a good sign.

The first thing that registers as soon as she walks out is the sound of laughter. A familiar laughter. Her face scrunches up in confusion because for all she knows, Santana's laughter doesn't sound like that. It's more like angels singing and several cherubs for the back-up harmony. But then again, she's kind of semi-whipped right now. When she's through the door, Brittany sees a familiar blonde setting up the table with Santana, both women laughing at something she has no idea of.

It's her sister.

Speaking of the girl, Becca looks up just in time to see Brittany looking like a deer caught in headlights by the kitchen. "Sis!" Her sister utters excitedly and approaches her while she's gaping.

"Come here, I missed you!" Becca exclaims then forcibly pulls a still shocked Brittany for a hug. "It's been almost two months since we've last seen each other. Last time I saw you was when you came back from London. I see and talk to Quinn more often than we do, you know." The younger blonde adds with a pout as she lets go of her sister.

"Seems like that pout runs in the family." Santana quips with a smirk a few feet away.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't have class today. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course, I'm glad. I just didn't expect you to drop by today. Out of all days." Brittany croaks out while holding on tightly to the blanket wrapping her body.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you but it seems like I'm the one who stumbled upon a surprise today." Becca winks and points to Santana behind her using her lips. "I see you've gotten busy. Well done, sis."

"Becca!" Brittany whispers just enough for her sister to hear. Becca shrugs in response and points to her body instead, suddenly remembering that she's still naked under the covers.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'll just go get some decent clothes on."

"Funny. I've been hearing that a lot today." Becca chuckles and pats her sister by the butt to make her hurry up.

"Ugh. Sisters. Why did she have to be here at the right time?" Brittany mumbles to herself while walking away.

When Brittany comes back, she sees Becca laughing at Santana's story which piques her curiosity. The brunette sends her a quick wink when she's close enough and motions for her to sit between them.

"Good morning, baby." Santana tells her with a light kiss on the lips while rubbing her lower back upon sitting. "Did you sleep well? I know I did."

Brittany stares back at her girlfriend, getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes and blushing like hell. "Y-Yeah, I did. Last night was amazing." She mutters under her breath while grinning back.

"It really was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Completely magical, babe."

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just eat up all these pancakes before you lovebirds even get to have one." The younger blonde comments sheepishly beside them.

Santana and Brittany both chuckle at the remark before deciding to eat, even putting food on each other's plate.

"Don't you have something today, San?"

Santana thinks about it for a moment. "Not today, if I'm not mistaken. But I do have extremely busy days ahead."

Brittany nods as she takes a bite of her pancake then turning to Becca. "So, sis, how are you? What's new?"

"Well, I'm on my last semester now and I'll be having this internship thing soon."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you have any plans after college? Work? Graduate school? Travel?"

Becca playfully rolls her eyes. "I don't know yet, mom."

Santana chuckles at the exchange. "Britt, she's still young. She has all the time in the world to figure things out."

Becca gestures to Santana and raises an eyebrow at her sister. "Exactly, Britt! Hot chick right here gets me."

"Alright, I give up." Brittany holds up her hands in defense. "Anyway, what were you girls laughing about a while ago?"

"Oh yeah. I was just telling Santana here how I met Sam during a party."

"Oh, you're still together? How long has it been?"

"Of course. It's almost two years, I think." Becca says and turns her attention to Santana. "My sister still isn't over the fact that I met Sam because he accidentally punched me that night."

"What if he's really violent? Plus, he has bad aim! If you're going to punch someone to show off how brave you are to a girl, at least have good aim."

"B, you've met him countless times. He couldn't hurt a damn fly even if he wanted to. He's even afraid of you more than he is of me. I think that's saying something."

Santana laughs at the sisters' banter. "Is he cute?"

"Not really." Brittany utters nonchalantly.

"Oh, he's hot! He has abs. Tall, good-looking, and a total sweetheart. He's incredible." Becca chimes in while smiling to herself. Santana nods and eats another piece of her pancake.

"How about you and Brittany? How long have you been together?" The younger blonde adds and Santana almost chokes on her food while sharing a look with Brittany.

"W-We.. uhmm.." Santana looks to Brittany for help and the latter nods.

"Well, l-last night?" Brittany awkwardly mutters without looking at her sister.

"What was that, sis?"

"Last night." She adds with a fake grin.

Becca processes the information for a few seconds as she looks back and forth at the couple. Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she tries to decipher her sister's words. Wait. Like, just last nig-

Then it sinks in.

"Oh my god! I-I am so sorry! Were you girls getting it on whe-" She squints her eyes at the both of them and Santana shakes her head while smirking. "Oh God. I'm sorry for ruining your first morning together. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's just the first of many mornings your sister and I will share, for sure. Right baby?" The brunette replies while staring at Brittany who nods her head profusely. Both of them sharing a moment of looking into each other's eyes like they're the only one around.

"I must say, Britt. Your girlfriend here is hitting it out of the park with the first impression." Becca smirks and a blushing Brittany stuffs a big pancake in her mouth to hide it. "Speaking of that, maybe you should come to my birthday party this weekend back at home. Everybody would go head over heels for you. Definitely."

"O-Oh. I don't know, Becca-"

"I insist, Santana." The younger blonde shares a subtle look at her sister. "It's up for you to think about but you are absolutely welcome to come over. And sis," Becca turns to her sister. "You're coming, of course. Mom and Dad misses you. It's non-negotiable."

"And so I will." Brittany's eyebrows raise as she does a fake tight-lipped smile.

"So, how did this all start? My sister is a pretty private person and you're not exactly a private figure, if you know what I mean. By the way, I'm kind of a fan. Your songs are my jam, dude." Becca mentions with a grin and her attention directed at a smiling Santana.

"Well, I don't know if your sister told you about that girl she met at the subway the day she ran away from her wedding-" Santana treads lightly before being cut off.

"With Amanda the bitch?" Becca raises an eyebrow. "God, thinking about her still pisses the hell out of me." She adds while rolling her eyes again. Brittany chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief.

Santana squints her eyes at the sisters. Reminding herself to ask Brittany more about that damn ex-fiancée. "Well, about the mystery girl. Did Brittany tell you something about her?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all she's been talking about for the past three years. How that hot Latina brunette is the girl of her dreams and how much she regrets walking away from her and that night when-" Becca stops talking as soon as she looks up to see both Brittany and Santana staring at each other like love-stricken teenagers.

Then she puts two and two together.

"Holy shit! You were that girl! Oh my god! T-This is crazy!" Becca places a hand to her mouth in shock while the two women grin back at her. "You have to tell me more! Don't leave out any details. I wanna hear everything! This is freaking unbelievable!"

Santana looks at Brittany for her approval and the latter winks back, motioning for her to continue. "Well, I'm Hispanic, for starters.."

* * *

"Your sister is pretty great, Britt." Santana quips as she and Brittany are cuddling by the couch watching a movie on Netflix. It's been a few hours since Becca left them alone and the brunette's really glad that she got along well with her girlfriend's sister. They even exchanged contact details so they can talk and gossip all they want. Brownie points goes to Santana Lopez.

After having lunch at a nearby diner and a quick snack, they decided to go back to Santana's place instead and settle for a relaxing day and night in.

"Pretty or great?" Brittany replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Both?" The brunette fake grins mischievously and receives an eye roll and a quick elbow to the stomach. "Aw! I'm just kidding!" Santana adds and pulls Brittany closer for a tight hug.

"You better, Lopez."

"You're the only one for me, Pierce." Santana winks at her.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief as she scoots closer to Santana and fixes the comforter to cover their entire body. "Becca likes you. I mean, she's been texting me relentlessly about how awesome you are. It's kind of a miracle. What did you do? Show your boobs or something?"

"Like I'd need to." Santana quips and chuckles at her own words. "Wait. So, she's not really like that towards your exes?"

The blonde laughs in a sarcastic tone. "Nope. Never. She's been very vocal with her hate towards them and they all know it."

"Oh." Santana remarks. A smirk subsequently forms on her face. "So, I must be special."

"Nah. I don't think so."

"What?" Santana replies with a pout. Brittany laughs and gives her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just kidding, baby."

"You better, Pierce." Santana says as she sits up and positions herself between the blonde's legs.

"You're the only one for me, Lopez." Brittany smirks through her words and surprises the brunette by turning over their positions and setting herself in between her legs.

The blonde smirks and doesn't waste time by going directly for the girl's lips and pinning both hands over her head. She doesn't let Santana react as she kisses her more aggressively this time then moving down to her neck in an almost grazing motion making the brunette moan in pleasure.

"Mmm.." Santana lets out with her eyes closed, trying to savor the moment.

Soon enough, the light teasing turns into something more. The innocent kisses turns into making out. The heavy clothing they were wearing to battle the cold weather are now scattered on the floor at random parts of the apartment, even as far as the kitchen. The moaning turns into screaming out each other's name in pleasure and a whole lot non-kid friendly stuff being shouted.

"O-Oh! Fuck! Oh, f-fuck baby!" Santana screams out loud while Brittany does magical things down there with her tongue and fingers at the same time, making her go crazy with the extreme pleasure.

"B-Britt.. C-Close.." She adds while her eyes do exorcist type movements that she just can't freaking control because dammit, Brittany is _so _good in bed.

"Right here, babe?" Brittany utters quickly before getting her tongue back in business to where Santana needs it the most and thrusting deeper this time with her fingers doing a circling motion inside the brunette.

"Y-Yeah! Fuck.. I'm coming, babe. I'm-

"Oh my god!" A voice suddenly calls out from the door.

They freeze almost instantly and Brittany quickly pulls out of Santana, with the mystery voice startling both of them in all their naked glory. Brittany falls down from the couch and hits the floor just behind the coffee table after Santana turns to her side while trying to pull the comforter to cover them.

"Rachel, what is it? What's wro- Oh my god!"

Both women turn to face the random voices and see the horrified faces of Kurt and Rachel, looking like they've seen Jason Voorhees right before their eyes.

"Fuck- How the fuck did you two get in? This is freaking trespassing!" Santana shouts back with wide eyes.

"Oh, I have a key. Kurt and I thought of dropping by after getting a late lunch near here." Rachel replies as she welcomes herself and Kurt into Santana's apartment, closing the door behind them as if nothing's wrong.

"What?! Ho-"

"Come on now, Santana. Your lady lover wouldn't want you to talking to your friends like that."

"This is ridiculous, Rachel! Are you blind? We're busy! Come back some other time!" She glares at the other brunette who just shrugs and flashes a teasing smile. Santana turns to Kurt instead and motions for him to do something about the situation.

"W-Well, we wouldn't want to interfere with their copulation. I don't want to get therapy by having nightmares about women's parts. Please spare me the agony." Kurt fake grins and covers his eyes. "By the way, it's so nice to finally meet you, Brittany!"

A still naked Brittany who's barely covered with the comforter barely bulges, not knowing how to react to this situation. "Uh.. Likewise."

Rachel pouts but nods at Kurt's words. She shakes off the feeling and approaches the couple by the couch then stops a feet away from the coffee table where Brittany is currently nursing her head.

"Why, hello there! I'm Rachel and we're Santana's best friends! You must be Brittany!" She adds while holding out her hand for the blonde who's staring back at her with utmost surprise.

"U-Uh.. Hi?" Brittany utters as she slowly holds out her left hand.

Rachel's eyes instantly widens and retracts her hand. "Well, not to be rude but is that the hand, well, you know..." She trails off and raises her eyebrows while giving the girl a knowing look.

It takes a few seconds but Brittany finally catches on. "Oh, no! I'm right-handed, so it's fine. Santana's the left handed one." She says in the most innocent way with a grin.

"Well then. I'm glad to meet you, Brittany!" Rachel grins and shakes the blonde's hand. "Boy, you are extremely fit. I mean, those are amazing abs you've got there. Not to mention how your breas-"

"Okay, Hobbit. Enough of this shit." Santana sneers and hands Brittany her own oversized shirt to cover her body. "Leave us alone! We'll just go to Bushwick later to have dinner with the both of you."

Rachel's eyes widen and holds a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh! Did you hear that, Kurt?" She turns to see him nodding with a grin on his face. "I've always known you have love for us in your heart, Santana."

"Go!" Santana huffs which finally gets them leaving but not before being reminded that dinner starts at 7. When they've finally left, Santana looks at Brittany to see her staring back with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"That wasn't very nice, San."

"Britt, they were the ones who barged in on us while we're doing the deed. In my own damn apartment which I have no idea how they got a copy of my key!"

Brittany chuckles as she wears the shirt and stands up from the floor. "You're right, grumpy. Let's go take a shower then."

Santana sits up and crosses her arms. "Fine. Take their side."

"What? Baby, I'm not taking their side at all. In fact, I'm proposing a nice, hot shower and to continue what we were doing not more than five minutes ago before we go there."

Santana shrugs. "I won't be tamed by you."

The blonde laughs a little and leans closer to kiss Santana. "That's great then."

Santana breaks out into a big smile as she motions to stand up and drag Brittany into the bedroom while clutching the comforter. "Gosh, why do you have to be so cute all the time?"

* * *

"You look amazing, Britt." Santana utters while checking out the blonde sitting beside her in the backseat of their ride to Bushwick, who's wearing shorts that highlight those freaking long legs, a simple yellow blouse which matches her eyes, and the simplest footwear. She's not even sure if the girl is wearing make-up.

Brittany sighs deeply through her mouth as she checks herself out. "This is so bad, babe. My outfit doesn't scream 'trying too hard', right?"

"Nope. It's perfect."

Brittany smiles and turns to face Santana. "You're not so bad yourself in that LBD."

"How about we jilt them and go for another round back at my place instead?" Santana smirks and pulls her closer by the waist.

"No, San. We promised Kurt and Rachel that we'd join them for dinner tonight."

"It's not like we had a choice. They ambushed us! I didn't even know Rachel had a key to my apartment."

"Well, now that I think about it again, I probably hold the record for the most awkward friend introduction ever." Brittany chuckles at the memory. "They caught us having sex, San. I was literally on top of you when they walked in on us. Actually, I was inside you, my mouth was glued down there!"

"Add the fact that you were butt naked when they introduced themselves then you've got yourself a whole new record now." Santana laughs her heart out while Brittany pouts at the revelation. The car goes to a full stop after a minute and the brunette looks out the window to see that they've arrived at their destination. "Well, here we go now."

"I'm so nervous, San. What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you, okay? You're great. Just be yourself and they'll be all over you in no time. Just like I did." Santana utters with a grin.

After a minute or two, they're finally face to face with the sliding door of Rachel and Kurt's apartment in Bushwick.

"Okay, remember what I told you?" Santana looks at Brittany curiously.

"Never talk to Rachel about theater and try not to talk about fashion with Kurt. Never, at all times, bring up Barbra Streisand and mention anything about impromptu singing if you don't want to become a witness to an hour long suicide inducing performance." The blonde repeats nonchalantly before taking a deep sigh.

Santana gives her two thumbs up. "See? You're doing great already." She knocks on the door then turns back her attention to Brittany "You look amazing. If they weren't so pushy about meeting you I would have selfishly stayed in and had my way with you."

Brittany chuckles and looks back at Santana. "You basically had to run away from Sugar to get here. I heard you begged on your knees to swipe your schedule this week for working nonstop next week. Is that true?"

Santana smirks and leans towards Brittany for a quick kiss. She holds up her hand and motions to her fingers as if she's sizing up something. "Little bit. It'll be worth it, don't worry."

"San.." Brittany raises an eyebrow but it proves helpless when Santana just pulls her closer for a deeper kiss this time.

Within a few seconds, the sliding door opens to unveil a dressed up Rachel and Kurt, looking surprised at the scene transpiring before them. Brittany pulls apart from Santana and clears her throat, smiling shyly at her girlfriend's best friends.

"Why does everyone have a knack for meddling with our privacy today?" Santana scoffs.

"Oh sorry, we thought you were searching for the bottom of Mariana's trench down Brittany's throat. Why ruin such discovery?" Kurt replies with a smirk.

"Brittany! So nice to see you again! And fully clothed this time!" Rachel exclaims and engulfs the blonde in a tight hug which surprises her.

"O-Oh. Me too, Rachel." Brittany utters, a bit taken aback.

"Brittany, we're so glad to formally meet you. We really thought you were just a fiction of Santana's imagination." Kurt holds out his hand which Brittany takes with a firm grip.

"I probably am. Most of the time." Brittany replies with a grin and earns hearty laughs from both Kurt and Rachel while Santana blushes from embarrassment.

"Ooh! You just made Santana blush! That is impressive!" Rachel chimes in and Kurt nods in agreement.

"Are you going to invite us in or we're gonna stay here all night?" Santana snaps back.

"You are. Brittany's coming with us inside." Kurt says and motions for them to come in.

"Please don't embarrass me." Santana pleads with wide eyes at both of her bestfriends who are wearing smiles as sweet as sugar.

**Half an hour later..**

"And Santana looked like she pooped her pants when Becky pranked her to sit on a chocolate cake!" Kurt exclaims and everyone laughs bigtime except Santana who's gritting her teeth while rolling her eyes.

"We still have a picture of her chocolate butt, actually. We've prepared it just for you." Rachel chimes in and shows her phone to the blonde.

Brittany's instantly widens and holds a hand to her mouth, trying hard to stifle her laughter. "Oh God. Now I'll never look at chocolate cake the same way again!"

"Gosh, there are so many more fail stories you've yet to know. Like the time Santana created the Bully Whips to-"

"Alright! Who wants some dessert?" Santana declares as she clasps her hands together and throws a death glare towards Kurt and Rachel's way.

"Good idea! I'll get the cookies!" Kurt responds with a fake grin and disappears somewhere.

"Aww.. It's okay, baby. It's nice getting to know you more like this." Brittany grins and sends Santana a wink, making the brunette shake her head in embarrassment.

"So, Brittany. Tell us something about you." Rachel utters with a chirpy tone.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"How about your career as a dancer? That's really interesting. Santana has told us about all those big names you've worked with in the past."

"Oh, yeah. I came from working at the West End before I went ba-"

"West End?!" Rachel and Kurt exclaim in unison with surprised faces.

Brittany jumps in surprise. "U-Uh.. Yeah. I was the choreographer for a musica-"

"Oh my god! I totally know that! It's…" Rachel gasps and goes on to ramble about something with Kurt that Santana couldn't care less while Brittany's being her usual charming self and listening intently to her friends. Right now, Santana's just overjoyed that her best friends are clearly fond of her girlfriend but of course, they don't have to know that. She turns to her side and stare at the blonde and she's freaking mesmerized by the beauty of her.

Oh wow. How could someone be so perfect?

* * *

A quiet afternoon.

Santana longed for days like this ever since her career skyrocketed like crazy. From interviews to live performances to appearances while making new songs and so on and so forth. The critics and everybody loves her album. People know her name and they can't get enough of her. Well, unless you're living under a rock. She still can't believe that she's getting paid for doing something she loves and be appreciated at that.

That's why after several days of working relentlessly all over the country and having only 8 hours of sleep in 3 days, the only thing she wants to do in a rare weekend-off, which usually means that Sugar has a killer schedule ahead for her and it's her agent's way of sorta making it up to her in advance, is to be lazy and order in pizza while doing completely nothing. And well, wearing nothing just because.

Brittany's running errands right now around town with Quinn and won't probably come over in a few hours. So, instead of moping around and waiting for her girlfriend to show up, she settles herself on the couch and shamelessly gobbles up a whole slice of pizza with just five bites. No shame at all.

Santana grins to herself like a crazy person and surveys Netflix for a movie to watch. Hmm… A superhero movie, maybe? Nah, too much fatigue of that genre already. How about a thriller or horror? Oh, hell no. She would only scream like a bitch throughout the whole damn thing. Certainly not a sci-fi movie. Or an action one. Definitely not a biographical film. How about Disney? Yeah, why not? Oh wait! A romcom sounds much better because she's so whipped right now. Yep, a romcom it is. So, let's see.. Sleepless in Seattle, When Harry Met Sally, The Hunger Games, or-

**Knock, knock..**

"Fucking shit!" Santana huffs to herself. She knew that this being-lazy-around-the-apartment thing is too good to be true. Wait. Maybe if she ignores it, the bad entity will go away. Yep, that's what she's going to do. She decides to ignore the door and continue to choose a mov-

**Knock, knock, knock..**

The knocking much louder and harder on her door now. "Goddamn it!" Santana scoffs. Whoever that is surely won't quit unless she answers it. She goes on to grab a bathrobe to wear then approaches her front door and peeks through the hole to see blonde hair blocking her view. She smiles to herself and slowly opens it to see Brittany.

Brittany who looks extremely angry. Brittany who looks all sweaty and in a mess. Brittany who has her hands resting on her waist while trying to catch her breath.

A speechless Santana stares at her girlfriend for a good five seconds without saying or doing anything. She closes the door and tries to come up with an answer in her mind to this scene before her as well as coming up with something not-so-stupid to say.

"Uhmm.. Britt, what happe-"

Brittany ignores the brunette and shakes her head as she welcomes herself in the apartment. "They know, San."

Santana feels like an idiot as she stands there gaping at not knowing exactly who and what the hell Brittany's talking about. Somehow it feels like she's in an episode of X-files or whatever. "Uh.. Who?"

"The paps! They know about us!" Brittany exclaims with her hands up in the air. "TMZ snapped a picture of us somewhere and everyone knows now. Those paps literally chased me and Quinn the whole way to her car."

"Fuck!" Santana sneers and walks over to the couch to fetch her phone. "Where's Quinn now?"

"She went home to get ready for Becca's party and the drive home.. Wait. San, why are you in a robe?"

Santana waves her hand in disregard while the other hand is on the phone to her ear. "I was naked a while ago. Just relaxing and about to watch a romcom. Hunger Games."

Brittany squints her eyes at the brunette and chuckles lightly while trying to fix herself. "I'm hungry. Can I take a slice of your pizza?"

"Sure, Britt. Just go get one yourse- Sugar! What the hell is happening?! I know, I-... Yeah, the paps hounded Britt and her best friend!... Exactly, I-... It's her sister's birthday and wait, how'd you-..." Santana pauses and turns to face Brittany. "Uh-huh-... Uh-huh-... Are you sure?-... Really?!-... Okay. Touchmove! Bye, Sugar!" Santana finishes the phone call with a big smile on her face and turns to Brittany who's looking at her curiously while chomping down her pizza.

"What is it? What happened?"

Santana smirks to herself and slowly walks over to sit beside her girlfriend on the couch. "Why, Britt.. We're going on a roadtrip."

It takes Brittany a few seconds to realize it but when she comes to, her eyes widen instantly. "Oh."

* * *

"Who's excited for a roadtrip?" Santana exclaims excitedly when the elevator reaches the ground floor of Brittany's apartment building. Brittany chuckles in response and fixes her dress instead.

"It's just dinner and a birthday party, San."

"Baby, why are you not excited about this? It's our first out-of-town trip that doesn't involve work."

"I am excited. Just not as excited as you who's literally jumping up and down. Have we switched personalities now?"

Santana laughs and intertwines her fingers with her girlfriend as they wait outside the building but still trying to watch out for cameras around. "Well, for one, this is one way to avoid the paparazzi hype and deliberately avoiding them from a far away place where no one's going to meddle with us. Two, we'll see Becca again and I'll finally meet Quinn. And three, we're going on a freaking roadtrip!"

"Okay. Someone's definitely excited." Brittany laughs and gives the brunette a quick kiss on the cheeks. "By the way, are you sure about this? I mean, isn't it too fast that you'll be meeting my parents and everyone else?"

Santana does a devilish grin and sneaks a glance at the blonde. "Of course. I can't wait to charm the pants off your parents!"

After a moment, an SUV pulls over beside their position and a smiling Quinn greets them from inside it. "Hey ladies, get in!"

Just as Brittany is about to take the passenger seat, Santana opens the backseat door and motions for her. She squints her eyes at the brunette and without given a choice, she gets in while Santana takes the passenger seat.

"Hey, Quinn. I'm Santana. So glad to finally meet you." Santana grins and holds out her hand which Quinn takes. Brittany glances at the singer and laughs to herself at the sudden switch in the girl's persona. From child-like excitement to her usual charming self.

"Oh, gosh. The pleasure is all mine. Like, wow. Your album is the bomb and I'm a big fan of yours! And, well, you know-" Quinn rambles on but gets cut off by Brittany clearing her throat from the backseat.

"There's traffic and it's about a two hour drive to Nantucket." Brittany utters and receives a glare from Quinn who rolls her eyes and motions for Santana to wear the seatbelt on before pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, I'm glad you like the album." Santana trails off. "And since this is gonna be a two hour drive like Britt said, let's talk about something Britt told me about you that needs to be discussed."

Quinn does a quick, curious glance at Santana who's smirking back at her.

"How cool was that latest episode of MasterChef?!" Santana exclaims with a big ass grin and Quinn immediately screams out of joy.

"Oh my god! You're a fan of the show too?"

"A fan? Dude, I'm freaking addicted to it! I even write anonymous reviews over the net sometimes!"

Quinn sneaks a look at Brittany at the backseat and gives her friend a look of approval while pointing to an oblivious Santana looking in front.

"And whoever thought you couldn't get any cooler than you already are." Quinn remarks and goes on to happily discuss with Santana about that wretched episode of MasterChef, Both women freaking out over their similar interest about the show and in all seriousness. Seriously, with freaking feelings and passion over a reality show.

Brittany sighs and crosses her arms as she settles herself at the backseat while looking out the window.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Lemme know what you think :)**

***I'll be updating RS then Magic next week, so watch out for that. Have a great weekend, everyone! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 more chapter to go before this story ends :)**

* * *

"Are you sure about not changing seats? You've been driving for a while, Quinn." Santana utters.

"Nah, I'm good and it's only about half an hour more. Besides you've got to reserve your energy for later." Quinn chuckles with her eyes still on the road and receives a curious look from the brunette.

"Care to expound on that?"

"Well, knowing the people who will be attending Becca's party, they would probably drag you away from Brittany as soon as we get there and ask you about anything they could get their hands on."

Santana's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "That sounds bad."

Quinn laughs. "Don't worry about them, they don't bite. People love Brittany in our town, so it's normal for them to try to get to know you."

"I won't get death threats, right?" Santana comments with a laugh and sneaks a look on her phone.

"I don't think so. I'm not so sure about the Pierces though."

Santana instantly stops laughing and stares at the chuckling blonde beside her. "Wait. What? What do you mean by that? Are they that overprotective of Brittany? Oh my god, what do I-"

Quinn laughs out loud as she steers the car to left. "Calm down, Santana. I'm just kidding! The Pierces are nice, jolly people."

"Ugh. Don't scare me like that. I almost thought of exiting this car ninja mode while it's still running." Santana jests then sighs deeply. She looks over her shoulder to see Brittany sleeping peacefully at the backseat, making the brunette smile to herself in adoration.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Quinn remarks with a big smile on her face.

"What is?" Santana replies with her gaze still fixated on her girlfriend.

"That you two are together right now. It's serendipity at its finest."

Santana chuckles and faces Quinn again. "Yeah. You could say that. I couldn't be happier right now, actually." She smiles to herself. "I mean, I hope that's not a weird thing to say to someone you've just met a few hours ago. Let alone, my girlfriend's best friend."

"Not at all." Quinn replies and sneaks a glance at a still dead asleep Brittany. "I've never seen her so happy, you know."

Santana's eyebrows raise and turns her full attention on Quinn. "Really? Ever?"

"Ever." Quinn comments nonchalantly.

After a complete minute of no one talking to the other, Quinn finally looks at her right to see Santana staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something else. Or more.

"Are you okay? Is there something on my face?"

"Y-Yeah. Something just came up in my mind." Santana utters, unsure on how to go about this.

"Oh. What is it then?"

Santana pauses for a moment to think about the implications of what she's about to do next. She promised herself that she'll wait for the perfect time to ask something about Brittany's past. The ex-fiancé, to be exact. And what better way to bring it up, or rather, who is better to ask about it than Brittany's best friend?

Santana takes a deep breath and scoots closer to Quinn. Doing a quick glance at the back seat to see Brittany lightly snoring and probably dreaming about ducks and unicorns.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to ask Britt but I haven't really gotten the chance to. I mean, it's pretty trivial but there really hasn't been a goo-"

"Amanda." Quinn smugly declares with a smirk on her face as she cuts the brunette off.

Like clockwork, they both sneak a look at the backseat again. Quinn, with the use of the rearview mirror and Santana, not so subtly facing the sleeping blonde in full. After making sure that the girl is still asleep for probably the hundredth time and won't be privy to the undercover conversation that's about to happen, they go back to their respective positions before sharing a knowing look as if they've known each other for years.

"Exactly. Her." Santana treads lightly, with both their attentions directed in front of them. Somehow pretending that this conversation is some kind of a covert operation.

"Okay. What about her?"

"Well, Brittany doesn't really talk about her. So, I guess I can't help but be curious about the girl. I mean, they were about to get married, altar and all."

Quinn sarcastically chuckles. "Maybe Brittany just wants to leave the past behind."

Santana's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, seemingly unconvinced by the statement. She decides to push it further. "I don't know, Quinn. I've probably mentioned a thing or two about my ex to her, for sure. I guess it's kind of weird to me that she hasn't told me anything about Amanda. At all. Well, maybe except that night we met three years ago but that's about it. For starters, I don't know how long they've been together or what Brittany's life was before she met me."

"Four or five years, if I'm not mistaken. And I can honestly say that Brittany's life was crap back then."

"Wait. Four years?!" Santana whispers a little too loud, making the blonde at the backseat jump a little but not quite waking her up. Quinn gives her a look and subtly motions for her to keep it down.

"Four years?!" Santana whispers a little angrily. "That's pretty serious shit. What the hell were they doing? Living together, planning life and shit? And what do you mean by Brittany's life was 'crap'?"

"Well, they were getting married back then so I suppose 'planning life and shit' was definitely on the cards." Quinn retorts and receives an eye roll from Santana which she just brushes off with a small laugh. "But seriously, of course they were. They were living together back then for a while before Amanda proposed."

Santana closes her eyes for a moment to gather herself. All these new details are giving her a little headache. "Okay. This is a whole shitload of information. Can you start from the beginning and don't leave out the 'crap' part because I won't be able to sleep if you do so."

Quinn rolls her eyes and raises both hands in defense. "Look, Santana. It's not my story tell how it was from the beginning. You'll have to ask Brittany that yourself."

"But you've already started it. Might as well continue, right?" Santana grins but Quinn shakes her head sternly.

"You may be likeable and obsessed about MasterChef like I am but there is no way I'm going to betray Brittany like that."

Santana leans back on the driver's seat as she sighs deeply. "Yeah. I'll get back to you on that though."

"Sure. But since you're nice and charming enough throughout this whole ride, I'll let you in on the 'crap' part."

"Really?!" The brunette exclaims and leans closer to Quinn.

"Well, depends on what you have to say about-"

"Stop stalling!" Santana whispers and gets a slight glare from Quinn.

"Okay!" Quinn playfully scoffs back. "Let's just say that Brittany was stuck working in a job she doesn't even want, in a relationship with someone she's not even happy with anymore, in a life someone else is living for her and basically, she was miserable."

"Could you be anymore vague than that, Shakespeare?" Santana mumbles nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow,

Quinn throws her hands in the air. "Dude, you gotta work some stuff on your own here."

Santana pauses for a moment, trying to make sense of everything she's heard so far. "So, if she wasn't happy then why didn't she do anything about it?"

"Oh, she did. That's why she met you, right?"

"Yeah. But I mean, why did she go along with everything instead of-"

"Santana..." Quinn trails off and gives the brunette a look. "Not my story to tell. Go ask her yourself. She'll give you the answers you need."

Santana breathes deeply and thinks about it for a second. Quinn's right. This isn't the right way to go about the whole issue for her. She needs answers from the tons of questions in her mind and the proper thing to do is get it from Brittany herself instead of going behind her back like this. It would be unfair if she did it this way.

"Alright, Quinn." Santana utters and receives a warm smile from the blonde.

They settle in a comfortable silence until a familiar pop song plays and they proceed to sing their hearts out as if nothing happened. After a while, the sound of groaning catches their attention from the backseat and Santana looks behind to see Brittany slowly coming to. She smiles as she watches her girlfriend smile to herself upon waking up while looking out the window, even stretching in the cutest way possible. And okay, who smiles when they wake up? Seriously. Why people do that she'll never know. Oh well. If it wasn't Brittany, she would have thrown a fit.

"Hey, babe." Brittany utters with an angelic smile, rendering Santana speechless by the blonde's beauty.

What good has she done in her life to deserve this?

The sound of Quinn's laugh makes her snap out of it though. Just great. She gives the girl a quick glare before turning back to Brittany. "Hey, Britt. How was sleep?"

"It was great. I dreamt about ducks and unicorns!"

Santana chuckles as her smile widens. "Of course you did."

Brittany nods her head frantically then pops a gum in her mouth before positioning herself in the middle of Quinn and Santana at the back seat.

"B, get back. That's not a safe spot to be in." Quinn quips with her eyes still on the road.

"It's fine, Q. Besides you drive like a grandma on Sunday morning so I doubt I'd go flying when you hit the brakes." Brittany replies nonchalantly while Quinn rolls her eyes in reply. "So, what were you girls talking about while I was asleep? Please don't tell me it's still MasterChef." She adds with a bored tone.

Quinn and Santana instantly share a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany. "What? What is it?" Brittany comments.

Quinn winks at the brunette, letting her know that she's got it. She glances at her best friend from the rearview mirror with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "We were just talking about you, actually."

Santana's eyes widen and subtly nudges Quinn on the shoulder. "W-Well, yeah-"

"I was just telling Santana here about how you always turn into a stripper whenever you get drunk." Quinn utters with a smirk and sees Brittany gaping from the rearview mirror.

"W-What?! Quinn.." Brittany groans as she pinches her best friend on the arm.

"Aw! Don't hurt me or we'll die, B!"

"Wait. A stripper? That's kind of awesome, actually." Santana chimes in and earns a hearty laugh from Quinn then intently listen to them bantering back and forth all the way to their destination.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Santana utters as she looks at Brittany.

They pulled over to the Pierces' driveway not more than five minutes ago to see a party in full swing at their lavish garden backyard. It must be the excitement of drinking alcohol that's getting the brunette pumped right now but she swears that she's not freaking nervous.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, San?" Brittany replies with a smirk as she holds out her hand for the brunette to hold.

"Maybe." Santana teases and intertwines her fingers with that of Brittany, holding it up and placing a tender kiss just at the top of it.

Brittany blushes at the gesture while finding it hard to hold back the grin forming on her face. She pulls Santana closer towards her and closes the gap for a kiss.

"Ahem..." Quinn clears her throat while sporting a bored expression.

"Yeah.. Sorry but not sorry about that, Quinn." Santana interjects with a wink.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is home for us, Santana. My house is next door." Quinn pauses and looks around her with a smile. "This place never gets old, doesn't it, B?"

"Not at all. I feel like I'm a kid again." Brittany chuckles but suddenly freezes as if a horrifying thought crossed her mind.

"Uh… Are you okay, babe?" Santana utters with genuine concern.

Brittany waves her hand in disregard. "Yeah. I guess it's the nerves of bringing someone home for the first time in a long time."

"Oh." The brunette says with a tone Brittany hasn't heard before.

"N-No! I didn't mean that in a bad way, San. I-"

"Alright, lovebirds." Quinn mumbles under her breath and breaks the tense scene. "For the record, everyone's excited to meet your new girlfriend."

Brittany sighs and squeezes the brunette's hand to make her feel at ease. Great start, Santana sarcastically comments to herself. She brushes it off with a smile and motions for the three of them to go inside.

Shortly after, they enter the house and into the backyard to see a lot of people around. Some laughing, a few dancing, and some seemingly having conversations about anything and everything under the sun.

"Sis!" A familiar voice calls out a few feet away from them.

The three women turn their attention to see Becca with a wide grin coming towards them.

"Hey, B!" Brittany replies, returning the smile and energy.

"Becca, happy birthday!" Quinn exclaims as the younger Pierce proceeds to give them each a hug.

"Santana! I'm so glad you're here!" Becca voices out as she hugs the brunette.

"Of course. You did invite me, right?" Santana utters charmingly while Brittany rolls her eyes as both girls laugh at the exchange.

"My girls are home!" A deep voice coming from behind Becca voices out. They all turn to see a smiling couple. A dapper man with a mix of white and blonde hair that shows his age, followed by a beautiful woman with barely noticeable wrinkles and could certainly pass off as Brittany and Becca's twin.

"Dad! Mom!" Brittany excitedly exclaims as she approaches the older couple and give them both tight hugs.

"Now's your turn to shine, Santana." Quinn leans towards the girl and whispers with a smirk after doing her own greeting with the Pierces.

The scene before her only sinks in after a couple of seconds and actually - for the first time ever - makes her nervous. Here, right in front of her, are her girlfriend's parents both staring at her with hawk eyes. Or maybe that's just the nerves.

"Of course. I got this." Santana mumbles back albeit with a little uncertainty in her voice that Quinn didn't miss at all. Maybe coming home to her girlfriend's hometown wasn't the best decision after all.

"So, is this the beautiful woman you've kept on gushing about for the past three years, honey?" Brittany's mom teases with a grin.

"Mother!" A blushing Brittany counters while sneaking a glare at both blondes behind her, clearly amused.

"Oh, look at you blushing, Britt." Her dad quips and makes the situation all the more awkward. "Anyway, hello there, dear. We're Brittany's parents. I'm Christopher and this is my wife, Annie." The man utters with confidence as he gestures for his wife then holds out his hand for Santana to shake.

"U-Uh.." Santana stutters, staring blankly at the couple in front of her before Brittany clears her throat and motions for the brunette to respond.

"H-Hello, Parents. I-I'm Santana."

A moment of silence ensues. The whole party looks at the brunette, all dumbfounded while she's still unable to say or do something because of how nervous she is. Must be the fact the she's surrounded by blondes. After a while though, everyone laughs their hearts out, even Brittany. Santana forces an ugly ass grin that probably comes out like a face of someone who has diarrhea because Quinn and Becca still can't stop freaking laughing.

"Oh, dear. Not only are you stunning but you're also funny. I can see why our daughter is so fond of you." Annie mentions as she and Christopher chuckle while throwing Brittany a quick look of approval.

"Oh, and I heard you love to cook. Let's talk about that!" Brittany's father adds with a big grin.

* * *

After an hour of going around, being introduced to, and talking with various people, Santana has finally gotten a bit comfortable. She's proud to say that she survived a semi-long conversation with Christopher and Annie about something culinary that she has no idea of but nonetheless went with whatever they said. Like she always says, never underestimate the power of nodding and smiling like you freaking know what's up.

Santana also met Sam, Becca's boyfriend. And the younger blonde was right about Brittany putting the fear of god in the guy whenever the dancer is around. The brunette also spent a short time with Quinn and her parents when someone whisked her girlfriend away for a second. She deems it a good job that her girlfriend's best friend and her get along seamlessly.

One thing she noticed about the party was that Quinn's right about everyone being fond of Brittany. Whether it be someone old, their age, teenagers, or even kids, they all like her. Hell, everyone knows her. It amazes her that for the first time in a long while, people who she's having a conversation with actually gush about her girlfriend and not ask her about mundane things about her life. Right now, she's just Santana Lopez not Santana the singer and she loves it. They tell her how great an influence Brittany is to young kids in their town or how sweet she is to the elderly, even helping out on various stuff. To think that she had second thoughts about this trip for a while back there baffles her because right now, she gets to discover a whole new side of Brittany.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. That little bit of utopia awhile back about people not asking her with regard to her personal life and whatnot is freaking over. Here she is in front of three women who all claim to be Becca's friends, all of them prying a little bit too much and basically being annoying to her taste with that faux valley girl accent. She's not even sure how these three random women ended up in front of her.

"So, have you met like, Ryan Gosling or like, Bradley Cooper?" Annoying girl #1 asks with a flirty tone.

"Yeah, or like, Channing Tatum? He's like, super hot!" Annoying girl #2 chimes in.

"Well, I haven-" Santana trails off before being cut off again for the nth time so far in this 3 minute conversation.

"Oh my god! So, like, you and Brittany work together, right? And she's basically met like, other celebrities, right?" Annoying girl #3 exclaims a bit too loud that Santana had to check if her ears are still intact and working.

"U-Uh.." She doesn't even bother to reply because of course, these annoying and flirty girls are like, you know, like super freaking annoying. Why do you need to say "like" after every word?!

Instead of focusing on the pointless conversation these girls are supposedly having with her, she looks up to see that Brittany is nowhere to be found. Last she saw her was at the middle of the garden dancing with elderly women and kids and a few minutes later- Oh, wait. There she is. Standing alone in the corner. Drinking champagne while looking back at her. Santana smiles at her girlfriend who's now walking towards her and- Oh. So, she wasn't actually just looking at her. She's glaring. Dagger eyes and death glare all pointed towards her and the girls in front of her.

Oh, boy.

"H-Hey, Britt." Santana nervously utters while awkwardly forcing a grin when her girlfriend is practically beside her now. Brittany doesn't reply though. She just looks at Santana for a moment then turns all her attention to the women in front of her, with all of them instantly freezing a little.

"Oh, Brittany! Hello the-" Annoying girl #2 speaks out.

"Hello." Brittany says with an icy tone that these clueless women are oblivious to.

"How are-" Annoying girl #1 voices out.

"Good." The blonde again replies with the same tone but this time with a glare that scared Santana a little. "Is there anything I can help you with, ladies?" Brittany adds with a smile as sweet as honey. Probably the poisonous kind if there is such a thing.

"Oh, we're okay. We're just talking here with your pretty girlfr-" Annoying girl #3 counters with a fake smile prior to being cut off once again by Brittany. That's the breaking point.

"Is there anything.." She pauses and places her arm around Santana's waist. "I can help you with?" She adds and raises both eyebrows at the women. Santana gulps loudly, she's not sure what's happening in front of her but it's a safe bet that Brittany's not happy.

Sure enough, the annoying trio hastily disappears shortly without saying anything and for sure, a little shaken up at Brittany's antics.

Santana's almost scared to move. To say something. What the hell, she's freaking terrified to react because it's the first time she's seen Brittany like this. And wow, her girlfriend's scary when she's jealous. After a moment of being left alone, Santana finally braves it and turns her full attention to Brittany who's standing with her arms crossed and still squinting her eyes at the annoying women scurrying away.

"Uhmm.. B-Babe-" Santana treads lightly while biting her lip.

Suddenly, the scary Brittany from awhile ago disappears almost instantly like magic and replaced by the usual chirpy and happy Brittany that everyone is used to.

"Let's dance!" Brittany utters excitedly like nothing happened and drags a gaping Santana who's still a bit confused at what just occurred into the middle of the garden where a few people are using it as a makeshift dance floor.

What the actual fuck? Ugh. Sometimes you get them, sometimes you don't.

* * *

After dancing along to a few slow songs and Brittany making sure that no pack of wolves- err.. women would flirt with Santana again, they decide to leave the yard and walk a little around the neighborhood to get away from everyone else, eventually ending up on a boardwalk not too far from the party and with a few yachts around them.

"So, where are we going exactly, Britt?"

"Well, this is the part where I kill you, actually." Brittany smirks and pulls Santana closer by the hand as they walk towards the yacht at the end of the walkway.

Santana feigns shock and they both laugh at their own corny antics. "Has anyone ever told you that you're not funny?"

"Not to boast, but not really."

"Good. Because I'll kick their asses if they say so." The brunette adds and they both laugh some more.

Momentarily, they arrive in front of their destination and Brittany motions for Santana to board it. Sketchy at first but whatever, she relents all the same.

"Wait. You're not really going to kill me, right?"

"You can't possibly be that gullible, San. And that's coming from me." Brittany jests and Santana only rolls her eyes in reply as they climb the stairs leading to something.

Within a minute, they arrive at the rooftop deck of the yacht. Santana really doesn't know anything about ships and boats so for her, this is called the third floor of a water vehicle. As soon as she looks up though, the amazing view renders her speechless as finds herself drawn to the edge of the yacht by the railings to take a better sight. The nighttime only adds effect to the countless stars in the sky and the bright moon that illuminates everything under it. She can't help but awe as she looks down at the various lights from the skyline in front of them. Freaking beautiful.

Brittany smiles to herself and approaches the brunette, hugging her girlfriend from behind and rests her head on the girl's shoulder while looking at the view as well.

"It's so beautiful, Britt."

Brittany kisses her just on top of the shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you, San."

Santana only smiles in reply and they stay like that for a minute or two more, just relaxing in each other's arms and admiring the beauty. Suddenly, the thought of bringing up Brittany's ex-fiancé crosses her mind. Is this the right time to bring it up? Wouldn't it be that much of a mood killer? Well, it is, of course. But it's been bugging her for the longest time now.

Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

"Britt, there's something I want to ask you.." Santana trails off. Brittany, on the other hand, just hums against her skin and waits for the rest of the sentence without looking at her. "Well, you can choose not to answer or say anything. I mean, it's completely up to you and shit-"

"Baby, what is it?" Brittany chuckles and lifts her head up from the brunette's shoulder to face her. Santana sighs deeply and gathers all the courage she could then turns to face Brittany who's still waiting for her to continue with raised eyebrows. "San, you're scaring me. Just spit it out." The blonde adds.

"Well, it's about your ex-fiancé.." Santana mutters under her breath while staring directly into those blue orbs, embracing herself for whatever's coming her way.

But It's been two seconds. Still nothing. Shit.

She waits for the blonde's face to contort into that of someone who's angry. Or for the girl to get so defensive. Or for Brittany to lash out on her. Or.. Or.. Just freaking something because her girlfriend's not really giving her anything right now and it's scaring the hell out of her. Maybe she's prying too much? Maybe it's not right to ask something like that when they're not really that serious yet? They haven't even talk about feelings yet and she's already dropped a bomb like this.

Oh my god. Brittany's gonna break up with her! Oh my god. Oh my god. She can totally see it now. Her life's gonna break apart to pieces. She's probably going to be one of those celebrities who would spiral down a heartbreaking path because of their personal lives. Oh shit. She most likely looks like a janitor fish right now with her mouth open and oh my-

"What about it?" Brittany adds while sporting a sweet smile.

Santana blinks a few times. Her eyebrows are even scrunched together in confusion because not more than a minute ago, she's panicking like a maniac about how Brittany would violently react to her question but instead, good 'ol Brittany is being as sweet as honey with that smile of hers. And to think that she thought that it was the end of the world. Wait. Maybe it's one of those things that girls do. Like hidden animosity. Or that thing they do when they say it's 'fine' or 'okay' but it's freaking not! She should know, she does it too. Like every woman has.

"That's it?" Santana sighs exasperatedly with wide yes. Because, yeah. She waited with bated breath and that's it?

Brittany chuckles at her and pulls her closer by the waist. "Would you prefer me to react differently?"

"Well, not really. It's just.. You know, I thought it was a sore subject."

Brittany squints her eyes at the brunette. "Why do you say so?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you really don't talk about what's-her-name.." Santana shrugs as she completely and purposely blanks on the name just so Brittany would fill it in for her even though she knows the freaking name by every freaking syllable. Or yeah. Like. Ugh. Whatever.

"Amanda." Brittany replies with the biggest smirk on her face while raising an eyebrow at Santana. And to think she's the one who was thought to be jealous. Correction. She was not jealous. She was just.. being a girlfriend. A nice girlfriend.

"Yeah. Amanda." Santana counters and totally pretends not to care about it but only comes across as a cute kid who's being stubborn about not being able to get her way. Too cute for Brittany. "You really don't talk about her. I mean, I've mentioned my ex a few times before. Is there any particular reason why you don't like discussing it?"

Brittany laughs and sneaks a kiss on Santana's cheeks before talking again. "Not at all, San. I guess I'm just too caught up with the present and everything on my plate right now to talk about her. She's in the past, San. I'm sorry if you thought that there's something behind it."

Santana sighs. There really isn't anything to worry about, after all. Why the fuck did she even bother to stress about this? Fuck. "Nah, I'm sorry. I just thought that there's a reason or something that-"

Brittany, the charming girlfriend that she is, cuts her off with a deep kiss on the lips. Add the effect of the beautiful stars above them, this perfect night, and wow. Just like that, Santana's held powerless and speechless by her. What's a girl got to do? Rather, why would she even protest to this awesome, awesome gesture, right?

When Brittany pulls away from her after a moment, she only finds herself wanting for more but the blonde seemingly has other plans.

"I know that you might think that this is an obsolete thing to do since we've been intimate and all, or maybe that's just me but..." Brittany pauses and purses her lips for a second. "Do you maybe, wanna talk?" She adds with a cute grin.

"Talk?" The brunette asks with a playful grin.

"Yeah. We have a wonderful view, pretty breathtaking place, and if I might add, an amazing girlfriend right here." Brittany adds with a smug grin and Santana can't help but laugh and be enamored at the same time by the blonde's beauty.

"I'd love that, Britt." She replies and pulls Brittany for another quick kiss. "Wait. Who owns this yacht?"

Brittany shrugs and Santana's eyes widens at the prospect of them being convicted for trespassing a random yacht. Prison. Jumpsuits. The horror.

The blonde chuckles at Santana's surprised face. "Calm down, San. It's ours. My grandpa's, to be exact."

"Oh. Yeah. I got that part."

"Yeah. I thought you did." Brittany teases back.

When their feet start to hurt a little from all the activities from today, they settle on the big sofa lounge a few feet behind them for a cuddle under the stars. "By the way, you were totally jealous about Amanda just a while ago."

"I was not!" The brunette scoffs back and crosses her arms.

Brittany laughs and kisses Santana's temple. "So, what exactly do you call someone who's jealous? A _jealour_?_ Jealee_?"

"Dork. But _jealee_ sounds like a nice fit, Britt." Santana laughs and relaxes against the blonde's arms.

"I know, right? We were both _jealees_ awhile ago."

"Wait. Did you just admit that you were jea-"

"What do you want to know about Amanda?" Brittany cuts her off almost instantly and thankfully, Santana lets the jealous part go as she bites the Amanda bait.

They proceed to talk about her ex-fiancé and Santana's ex, as well. Starting from the beginning of how their life was before everything, how both of them met their exes, and of course, when they thought the relationship had started to fall apart. The ending is something they both know by heart. It's ultimately the reason for how they met, three years ago.

Both of them talked for hours and hours about anything and everything they could get their hands on. The 'ex' talk was over during the first half hour, actually. It was the getting to know each other in a deeper way that was responsible for them not being unable to sleep. Never getting bored nor having dead air between them. In the few moments that there were though, it was because they couldn't help but show their affection with each other through sweet and tender kisses. They talked, laughed, and listened to each other until the wee hours of the morning just cuddled by that white sofa lounge at the yacht's deck.

For the first time in their lives, they spent the night intimately with someone special without actually getting intimate. Kind of ironic to think that for them, this is the most intimate they've been with someone. In a way, it's a step towards admitting to themselves that the feelings they have for each other is one of a kind. The kind that is yet to be said out loud but felt in more ways than one.

* * *

**Will be updating this story regularly every Sunday from now on. Drop a review if you can :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole story. You guys have been unbelievably awesome, thank you so much! :)**

**Shoutout goes to ChillYourBeans, you're evil. Made you look. Lol.**

**HeYa-GLeeK12, I know you'll knock the bar out of the park :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It pains Santana that the weekend vacation had to end that fast.

It's been almost a week since they've come back from Nantucket. Almost a week since they had an amazing weekend that is one for the books and of course, one that they would always remember. But alas, after spending the weekend back at Brittany's hometown, it's time to go back and face reality once again.

And what a reality it was because as soon as the paps got wind of them coming back to New York, all hell breaks loose.

At first, both women find a few of them loitering secretly around. It wasn't so much as a shocker since everyone now knows about Brittany and her but the amount of attention is what seriously got to them. It wasn't until the third day when they got back that it all finally sinks in. And it sinks in hard.

Whether it be just a coffee run, strolling on the sidewalk hand in hand, having lunch at a nearby café, or having dinner at an upscale restaurant, they're all there. For some reason, those freaking paps always know where they are without them telling anyone else. It's either they have magical voodoo powers or just _very,_ _very_ good at being professional stalkers.

The ultimate perk is they can at least go out anytime now without having to hide their relationship. Kind of ironic in a way because the struggle for them at the moment is to hide as much as they can from the public eye while maintaining their seemingly perfect romance under the radar. It's been almost a week but they're still trying to get used to seeing their faces in gossip sites and the television, day in and day out.

Another thing that had been bothering them, in the best possible way, is the realization that their feelings for each other have grown. Grown to a certain extent that they know it's not just the normal adoration you feel for someone who's special for you. It's more of the fluttering kind of feeling when you look at someone and you just can't help but feel that certain, unexplained fondness for that person. That moment when you find yourself looking at her and you can't peer your eyes away. Just because. Whatever it is, it just can't be defined with words. It's genuinely one of the best things in life that is just so hard to keep inside.

Brittany can barely hold it around the brunette. She had wanted to say it back at the yacht where they spent the whole night talking last week. Now she wonders why she didn't because all that's been on her mind is Santana this and Santana that. Mainly, "oh, Santana loves this and I can't get her of my mind" or "I wish Santana's here, she makes everything better. She really does.

Santana, on the other hand, the thought came to her when she was at a Starbucks, disguised and sandwiched between a smelly guy and a group of rowdy teenage girls behind her. The thought that if Brittany was there beside her then the whole experience would have been bearable. Scratch that, it would have been fantastic in a weird sort of way because Brittany makes everything better. Heck, she would brave this line just to get her girlfriend's coffee fix. And that, is how Santana discovered that she's in love with the blonde.

It's hard to believe that after so long, do they realize now that the feelings they have for each other aren't as they were before. Santana's never felt this way for a long time. Brittany's sure that she's never felt something as intense as this. Both women never felt this much emotion for someone before and it's scary in the best possible way.

Now, it's all about finding the right time for confessing all these feelings. If only it were that easy with their jam packed schedule and the crazy paps coverage around them.

"Hey, babe?" Brittany mutters under her breath as she cozies up to Santana at a quaint café near Holiday Records before a scheduled meeting. A wee bit peaceful since there aren't that much eyes around.

"Yeah?" Santana replies with a grin as she puts her arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"What do you think is the meeting about?"

"Maybe something about upcoming shows and performances again? Or about making a new routine?"

"I don't know, this feels different. Oh no, maybe we'll get fired!" Brittany exclaims with genuine concern, making Santana laugh a little.

"Of course not. They won't fire us, B. We're the talents."

"But the whole public thing-"

"Britt, calm down, okay? It's just a work thing, for sure." Santana adds and kisses her girlfriend on the temple, making the blonde feel a little at ease.

Shortly though, they see a few men taking photographs from the distance, immediately ruining the mood. They both sigh as the smile on their faces falter at the realization that the moment is not anymore only theirs to savor. Both women pull apart and put on the usual resting bitch faces while the blonde subtly motions for the bill.

"I guess that's it then. Time to go back." Brittany mentions with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. How about we make it up to each other with some Netflix later?"

Brittany chuckles as she pays for the bill, subtly telling Santana that she's got this one. "You're totally gunning for 'Netflix and chill', aren't you?"

Santana feigns innocence and smirks as they stand up. "Maybe?"

"And to think that I thought you were cool."

"I am cool!" Santana counters as she grabs the blonde's hand as they walk back towards Holiday Records, disregarding everyone and everything around them.

* * *

They arrive at Holiday Records after a while to see that the room is almost in full attendance. They even notice the slight tension and sudden silence as soon as everyone sees them enter. Weird.

Upon coming in, Sugar glances at her watch for a second and motions for both women to take a seat beside her.

"Hi, Sugar. What's up?" Brittany utters with a wide grin as they take to their places while Santana's left to awkwardly sit between them.

"Brittany! I've lots to tell you!" Sugar exclaims as she leans closer to the blonde and completely disregards Santana the whole time she talked for a complete minute.

"Excuse me, I'm right over here." Santana scoffs at Sugar with a death glare but only receives an eye roll in return.

"I can see and I don't really care. I'm talking to Brittany here, Satan." Sugar sneers back with a raised eyebrow then looks back at a chuckling Brittany to continue her story.

Santana shakes her head in disbelief and ignores the whole conversation in front of her until Holly Holiday enters the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaims as she takes a seat in the middle of the meeting room and everyone sits upright to face the boss. "So, I'll just cut to the chase and tell everyone the best news I've received so far this month.." She pauses, glancing at Santana and Brittany before addressing the whole room again, all waiting with bated breaths.

"Santana's album has just sold a million copies, fellas!" Holly exclaims and everyone cheers instantly after with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wha-" Santana shouts back but a bunch of congratulations cut her off in the best possible way.

"San, that's amazing!" Brittany utters with the biggest grin while pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

"Yeah, really awesome job for us!" Sugar chimes in and gestures to join in the hug but is stopped midway by Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Just kidding, Sugar! It wouldn't have been possible without you. Come here!" The brunette quips and pulls her grinning agent towards her for the tightest hug possible, making everyone in the room chuckle and awe.

When everything and everyone has settle down, Holly motions for them to sit down. "Alright, kids. I still haven't gotten the whole figure for the single sales but I've seen a few parts and gathered that it's just as good, if not better. So, congratulations, Santana, everyone…" She says and everyone applauses again. "Now, we move on to other matters, namely about publicity."

Santana squints her eyes at the boss, even glancing at Brittany beside her to see her sporting the same curious expression.

"I understand that the media has gotten hold that our star and head choreographer are together…" Holly trails off as she looks at the couple and everyone does so as well. Both women gulp loudly, unsure what the fate holds for them. "And I think that's freaking awesome!" She adds and everyone stares at her for a second to try and get a grasp of what she's getting at.

"U-Uh… Yay?" Sugar speaks out for everyone with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah. We're not exactly what you're getting at here, Holly." Santana chimes in, with the same unsure tone.

"Well, honey, I'll tell you what's great about it. Having the media actually do that extensive coverage about you two means that people would be talking about you. And of course, that exposure translates into more album and singles sales! That's why I've just sent out a memo about releasing two new singles and music videos to go along with it. Any publicity is good publicity, sweet cheeks!"

Santana sighs and crosses her arms, trying to make sense of the situation. While it is true that the media's exposure of Brittany and her would be publicity nonetheless, she's not entirely sure that she's comfortable with being on the other end of that attention. No matter which way you put it, it's their lives.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand entirely what's happening here." Santana utters with a slight bitter tone that only Sugar and Brittany are accustomed to. "So, you're okay with our relationship just because the publicity will result in sales?"

Brittany and Sugar immediately share a look. If that tone's any indication, shit's about to go down and it ain't gonna be good.

Holly's grin suddenly turns into a tight lipped smile which scares Brittany and Sugar for a bit while Santana is left unfazed.

"Not at all, Santana. I believe you misunderstood me." Holly pauses with a soft smile. "What I meant was that the media's exposure would help in a big way. What's between you and Brittany is none of my business."

"Thank you but I'm still not completely cool about using my relationship as a vehicle for garnering sales. Can't my performances and album do that for me?"

"I understand. But I don't think there's anything we can do about that, either way. The paps will pursue you regardless of whether or not you actually want them to. Like I said, it's there already. So, might as well use it to our advantage. This is show business, Santana."

"I understand that, Holly. But I demand something to go along with that." Santana snaps back, her tone a little defensive and bitter now. "Sugar is already doing an amazing job with handling my career and all that jazz. Can't you hire a few publicists for me to help her handle everything instead of relying on the paps for exposure? Those publicists would actually help in keeping them away from us. Or mainly, from me, your star."

"Santana-" Sugar cuts her but to no avail. Instead of trying again, she subtly signals for Brittany to try and help her in handling the situation.

"Can't that happen?" Santana scoffs. "I don't usually ask for anything but if I'm going to demand something to be done in my favor, then that's it. I'll do whatever is that you want me to do. Performances, new songs, and whatever shit but those will be my demands. That or I'm not going to be a happy camper." She adds with a stern glare at Holly who's looking back at her seriously.

The whole room goes completely silent. No one's batting an eye. No one has ever talked to the big boss like that. Ever.

Well, maybe because Holly is the kind of boss everyone would want to have. Cool and hip but at the same time, knows how to get around the industry. Then Santana Lopez here, comes and demands something like she owns the fucking place. There's always a first time for everything.

Holly squints her eyes at the brunette and leans closer by the table. "Are you sure about that? May I remind you that you're under contract? Do you even know who you're talking to, Santana?"

Everyone's hearts instantly drop.

Holly has never acted like this nor interacted with her talents like this before. Sugar and Brittany bite their lips as they try to calm down while Santana just stares back at Holly with the same glare from a while ago. Calm, collected, and seemingly not having a care in the world about who she's actually talking to. In alternate succession, they look at Santana and Holly back and forth, waiting for a definite reaction from either of them.

"Sweet cheeks," Holly, the first to speak out, her serious demeanor and deadly stare from a moment ago slowly turns into that of a big grin and happy face. "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana mirrors the grin and nods at Holly as they both chuckle, overjoyed that her demand is met. If she can distinctly remember, Holly's priorities include that her talents are satisfied and happy. And there's really nothing more than she'd want but to keep her relationship with Brittany away from the public eye as much as possible, with the help of people whose jobs are to do just that. Less paps to bother them and more work and exposure. Win-win for everyone.

She looks beside her to see Brittany staring back at her with a curious look. And when she turns to the other side, Sugar has the same expression as well. Basically, everyone around the room except Holly has the same dumbfounded expression as these two women beside her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Santana utters with confusion.

Everyone snaps out of it and shake their heads profusely. Santana, the ultimate badass slash rockstar, had just spoken to them. Good Lord.

Holly chuckles and addresses the room again this time. "Seeing that Santana and I have locked in a deal with the publicist thing just now, I'll have everyone know that I actually organized a party tonight to celebrate Santana and her team's accomplishment. So, invite your loved ones or the ones you sleep with and we gonna go party tonight!" She adds and everyone in the room breaks out into a grin.

Shortly after, they were all dismissed. Sugar goes on to follow Holly into her office to finalize things about the new developments with Santana's team while the couple is asked to wait by the boss' receiving area.

"San?" Brittany voices out and Santana looks up from her magazine to look at the blonde at the couch adjacent to her. "About earlier, did you do that for us?"

Santana stares at her for a second before nodding with a small smile. "Yeah. I don't like it when those creeps seem to know everything about us and actually try to ruin everything with all the rumors."

"Yeah. But that was such a risk back there. What if Holly didn't agree with you? That could have hurt you and your career."

"Britt, that won't happen. Holly prioritizes me way too much to decline my demands."

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. "You are one brave woman, Santana Lopez."

"Maybe." The brunette replies with a wink and goes back to her magazine, sneaking a glance at her girlfriend every now and then.

Momentarily, Sugar comes out of Holly's office and motions for the both of them to leave the room with her.

"Okay. What happened?" Santana asks her with a smirk as they wait for the elevator to reach the bottom floor.

"Well, I'm fired." Sugar replies nonchalantly. Brittany and Santana immediately share a look of panic and leans closer to the agent.

"What? Why? What happened? She can't do this!" Santana sneers as her voice echoes inside the elevator which only the three of them inside.

"Oh my god. This is bad!" Brittany chimes in with the same worried tone.

Suddenly, Sugar laughs out loud just as the elevator opens to unveil the high-end lobby of Holiday Records, leaving both women to wonder if there's something wrong.

"Describe the word gullible." Sugar utters as she shakes her head.

"But I thou-" Santana tries to speak but gets cut off by her agent again.

"Actually, Brittany and I got a big raise because of your little speech and all those sales, so I guess thank you for that. You got a big ass bonus too, might I add." Sugar says nonchalantly. "Oh, and Brittany, you're looking at your new agent." She adds with a big grin before getting in the passenger seat of their ride that just pulled up in front of the building.

For a moment, the couple is left to look at each other with slight confusion before chuckling while shaking both of their heads at the realization of what just happened.

"Get in bitches, we're getting lunch and it's on Santana!"

Oh, Sugar.

* * *

"Four cases of beer, two cases of wine, and a mixed case of tequila and vodka." Santana exclaims as she looks at the massive collection of alcohol and spirits in front of her. "Guys, don't you think this is too much?"

"Too much?" Sugar repeats with an eyebrow raised. "Santana, there is no such thing as too much alcohol."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're a good influence on me at all."

"Oh, please. You don't need me to make bad decisions for yourself. Carry at least two boxes back to the table." Sugar snaps with an eye roll and walks away, leaving a gaping Santana behind with no choice but follow her agent's orders.

After moving heavy as hell boxes right where Sugar told her to, she finally finishes and takes a few minutes to catch her breath by the corner while subtly cursing Sugar a little.

"You're still alive. Good job." Sugar remarks with a big smirk as she types away on her phone.

"Barely, Sugar. Barely." Santana scoffs back. "You do realize that you'll actually be unemployed if ever I did die back there, right? What did I have to be the one to carry those?"

"It's not like you have weak arms. Duh. You're a lesbian." Sugar replies with a bored look while Santana turns a little red at the statement, her eyes grow wide as she looks around to see if there are a few people around to hear the conversation. "Am I sensing a little diva attitude in you, Satan?"

"I've always been a diva, bitch." Santana counters with a grin.

Sugar chuckles and orders a few interns around to do something before turning her attention back on Santana. "So, I don't see Brittany anywhere. Where is she?"

Santana looks up, trying to remember what the blonde said a while ago. "She's helping her sister run some errands."

"Oh. Will she be here later?"

"Yeah. Of course." Santana glances at her phone to see that there are no messages from Brittany. "She will be."

After two hours, 2 cases of beer, 5 bottles of hard liquor down, and several empty bottles of wine, everyone is having the time of their lives. Just relaxing and letting themselves loose. Even Holly is enjoying herself, laughing to her heart's content while rocking that karaoke machine like nobody's business.

One person who's definitely missing from the action though is Brittany. Santana's not entirely sure why but she's starting to get a little nervous about it. Her girlfriend's not picking up after so many calls and messages from her. What is up?

"Santana, where's Brittany?" Sugar asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

Santana shrugs, a bit annoyed that this has been the sixth or so time that someone had asked her the same question. "She'll be here in a while. Stop asking me. I'm not my girlfriend's keeper."

"Woah, okay. I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever." She snaps back and walks away from Sugar and into a quiet corner with no one around.

Where is Brittany, really? She glances at her phone for the nth time to see that there are no messages nor calls from the blonde. Santana tried to call her several times already but to no avail. Her messages haven't been replied with either. The brunette, in a desperate way of trying to contact her girlfriend in a worry that something might have happened to her, reluctantly calls Becca who luckily picks up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becca. Look, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to ask if you're still with Brittany? She's not picking up at all." Santana mumbles through the speaker.

"Not a bad time, don't worry. I actually dropped her off half an hour ago, her phone's dead too I think. She didn't tell you?" Becca's voice, sounding a little uneasy.

Santana's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Didn't tell me what?"

"When I dropped her off a while and there was-"

"She what?" Santana speaks, a little impatient this time.

"Oh."

Santana squints her eyes at nothing in particular. "'Oh'? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she had a visitor when I dropped her-"

Uh-oh. She's not liking the sound of this.

"Who is it?" Santana voices out sternly, scaring Becca a bit on the other line.

"W-Well.. U-Uh.."

"Is this visitor the person who I think she is?" The brunette grits through her teeth, a bit terrified that Becca would say the thing she's dreading about.

Becca doesn't reply straightaway. Actually, it takes her a few seconds before she finally answers.

"Yes. It's Amanda."

And just like that, Santana's world comes crashing down. In a flash, she hangs up the phone and rushes to grab her coat before leaving the party hastily, disregarding Sugar's calls behind her. It's not like she's scared that Amanda would do something to Brittany. It's more of a 'what-the-fuck-does-that-chick-need-from-my-girlfriend' thing. And it bothers her because she's from the past and in general, Santana doesn't like someone invading her perfect harmony with Brittany. Let's face it, no one likes having their partner's ex around them. Ever.

After hijacking a cab that was meant for someone else, she finally arrives at Brittany's apartment building. The whole ride, she thought of what she's going to do. She conceptualized the whole scenario, even acting it out like a one-woman Broadway show during the ride much to the cab driver's amusement. But alas, now that she's here, every planned detail left through the window and she has no idea what do anymore.

She really can't barge in just like that, can she? Maybe the ex-fiancée comes in peace. Maybe she's just there to say hello and catch up with Brittany. Oh fuck. Maybe she's out for revenge on Brittany! That would be a little creepy to think about but then again, weirder things have happened in this world.

Well, whatever the reason may be, she's trying to contemplate whether or not barging in is a good thing to do. Won't she go overboard the boundaries of their relationship if she were to rush inside Brittany's apartment? What does she say upon entering, 'Hello, Ronald McBitchy'? But it would be legit either way, right? For the record, she trusts Brittany. She trusts Brittany with her whole heart. However, she doesn't trust the bitch. She hasn't even seen Amanda at all and the few things she know about the girl are the ones Brittany told her a few days ago.

But she guesses that that's the point. She should trust Brittany enough not to jump into conclusions. She can't get ahead of herself here. Fuck it. This is the alcohol trying to play with her mind. She knew better than trying to brave those bottles of vermouth. Santana sighs to herself and brands this situation as nothing more than a slight surge of false bravery to confront her past insecurities and fears about Brittany and their relationship.

She smiles a little to herself like a creep, thinking that pure, innocent Brittany could never do something bad or anything to make her think otherwise. Well, that was until she looks up and sees Brittany exiting her apartment building with a smile. Oh, maybe the blonde knows she's here and is welcoming her girlfriend with-

A woman with red hair.

A redhead grinning and following closely behind Brittany. Santana could disregard all of this were it not for the strange feeling she has upon seeing them laughing and talking like they've known each other forever. If her memory serves her right and the dozens of redhead jokes from Becca, this woman with Brittany is Amanda, her girlfriend's ex-fiancée. Granted, they were together for a few years but come on, why do they have to be so close while they're doing it?

Santana stands there gaping at the scene before her. Trying to grasp the situation and understand what's happening. That would have been okay in itself but why is she here? Why is she laughing and talking with Brittany? Why didn't Brittany tell her about it? Is that why Brittany's not answering her phone? A bunch of questions invade her mind, all of which are immediately thrown out the window when she sees Amanda and Brittany lean towards each other and embrace.

A fucking embrace.

Santana never knew that a simple hug could make her feel intense pain. Like someone just ran her over and put it in reverse to make sure that she's dead as fuck. It takes her directly back to that time she caught her own ex-fiancée in bed cheating with their upstairs neighbor and oddly enough, it doesn't feel like how it was before. It hurts so much more.

Maybe she's jumping to conclusions but you can never really teach your eyes to unsee something, tell your brain to stop thinking, and your heart to cease feeling in these types of situations. No matter what those feelings are, you really can't force yourself to process that anymore. What you see is simply what will freaking get in this kind of scenario.

As if the situation wouldn't get any worse, Santana sees Brittany look up as soon as she and Amanda pull apart after that quick hug. The smile on her girlfriend's face instantly disappear and turns into that of a horrified face. Adding insult, Amanda turns around to face her too.

She looks on from a few feet away to see Brittany open her mouth and try to say something. She, like reflex, takes a step back when Brittany walks toward her. And soon enough, like how her world had been shattered, she turns around and walks away from everything.

* * *

After what must have been hours of walking around New York looking like a drunken mess, Santana finally has had enough of semi-polluted air and decides to go home when her feet start to groan in pain. There really isn't anywhere to go when you're a bit drunk and only have a couple of change to last you for the entire evening. So, instead of walking the tens of blocks ahead of her or hailing a cab, she forgoes both choices and opts for the subway instead. One, she could rest her feet and two, she could walk the remaining two blocks to her apartment to clear her mind when she gets off. Win.

When Santana finally settles on an empty bench with only an elderly man falling in and out of sleep in front of her and a barely legal bloke wearing headphones, she leans her back against the bench and rests her head for a moment on the vertical rail beside her trying to contemplate her life tonight.

It's like history just repeated herself. When she thought that she'd finally found the girl she could seriously envision her future with, life fucks her like this. What the hell is Brittany's ex-fiancée doing here, laughing and being walked out by the blonde? No, why the hell is she hugging Brittany?! Santana's not stupid. It's not like she's getting ahead of herself with the assumptions but sometimes you've got to take situations as they appear. And the look on both of their faces a while ago didn't really help the situation at all or make Santana feel at ease. If any, it just made her feel like a 10-wheeler truck ran her over.

Now, she's not the emotional kind of person but these heavy feelings combined with her being a hysterical drunk are just making her reach her emotional cap for the day. Make that for the whole fucking month. In a not so unsurprising way, Santana breaks down while leaning against the rail. The two people sitting across from her stare back helplessly, a bit weirded out by the whole thing.

Santana continues to cry for a while as she tries to let out all the pent up emotions she's been feeling inside. She couldn't care less about anything, all she wants is to relieve herself of the emotional stress without having a care in the world. She's not even sure which station she's at now but thankfully, the train approaches the next one and she sees that it's only two stops short before hers. So, to at least appear the least bit presentable, she wipes away the tears on her face.

"Here you go."

A familiar soft voice utters beside her. She turns to her left to see Brittany looking at her with sad eyes while handing out a handkerchief towards her.

Funny. Three years ago, it was the other way around.

Santana doesn't respond. She only stares back at the blonde who motions with the handkerchief again. Brittany lets out a small, sympathetic smile and when the brunette still didn't bulge, she puts it upon herself to wipe away the tears from Santana's face.

"Britt-" Santana manages to croak out only to be cut off by Brittany who gestures for her to stop talking, taking her aback.

"Look, San. I want you to listen first, okay?" Brittany trails off and Santana continues to stare back. "What you saw earlier is not what you thought it was. It's different."

Santana immediately goes on the defensive but Brittany's dagger stare makes her back down.

"She wasn't there to cause any trouble. Believe or not, she came over just to see how I was after seeing all that media stuff on television."

"So, she came there just because you've become famous?" The brunette snaps back.

"She's getting married, San."

Santana freezes for a second at the words and finally looks straight into Brittany's blue eyes. The blonde gives out a small smile in return.

"What do you-"

"She just came over to see how I was after seeing my face sprawled across on every tabloid and gossip shows everywhere and well, to tell me that she's getting married next week to this amazing woman who's soon to be giving birth to their child." Brittany utters with a sweet smile and grabs Santana's hand.

"Hear me out okay?" Brittany sighs deeply before looking back at Santana again. "I know what you thought earlier when you saw us, San. I'm putting all of me on the line that there's nothing going on back there. She just bid goodbye for probably the last time I'm ever going to see her.."

"Britt-"

"San, I swear nothing happened, I really swear!" The blonde exclaims. "My phone died and I just left it because I'm already late for your party, I was literally about to walk out from my place when Amanda knocked on my door. I didn't know what to do! She said she wasn't there to cause trouble and only wanted a few minutes of my time so, I let her in.."

"Brittany-"

"Sshh!" Brittany exclaims as she places a finger over Santana's mouth which surprises the latter. "Nothing happened, San. We just talked for a couple of minutes and she went on about herself for the last few years. Like how she met her fiancée, having a baby, getting married, and so on. She basically forgave me about the wedding and she apologized for everything she did back then. That quick hug was nothing more than physically patching things up. That finally all these years, there's finally closure betwe-"

The blonde is about to rant some more when Santana cuts her off with a tender kiss, shutting her up almost instantly as it takes her breath away. When they break apart, Santana stares intently at Brittany's face, taking it all in as she places a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana utters, making the blonde catch her breath for a moment. It takes a while for Brittany to recover but she knew what to say nonetheless. She's been dying to say it for quite a while now.

"I love you too, Santana. For the longest time I have."

Almost instantly, Santana breaks out into that smile Brittany is so fond of. They share this beautiful moment in relative silence, just taking the other's presence and everything to sink in. It was only when something gibberish is said over the train speaker do they realize that the next stop is Santana's.

"Ready to go, drunk chick from the subway?" Brittany utters with a grin.

Santana chuckles and nods profusely. "Yeah, we better get out of here before I become dead to the world."

"Dead to the world?" The blonde laughs and gives Santana a look as they alight from the train holding hands.

"Yeah, it could happen, you know. I think I drank a lot."

"You think, huh? Well, from what I gather back at the party, you will be if we don't get you home."

They both chuckle as they weave through the crowd and into the sidewalk.

"Hey, San?" Brittany utters, tugging the singer's hand to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Brittany grins as they stop in front of her apartment building.

Santana instantly returns the smile and grabs the girl closer to her. "Tell me again."

Brittany places a kiss on the blonde's forehead before pulling her closer. "I love you."

"I love you, Britt." Santana utters. Brittany holds her chin and leans closer for a romantic kiss along the busy streets of New York. Not having the slightest care in the world.

The world doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters for them is each other and what the future holds.

* * *

**A lot of people have asked this repeatedly. No epilogue. No sequel for this one :)**

**For updates on my other stories, questions, and anything else, follow me on tumblr (which can't seem to appear here so just refer to my profile, it's basically just the same as my handle here) ****:)**


End file.
